


crazy for you

by TheArmedLibrarian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Have I Done, everyone is freaking badass, gunfights, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArmedLibrarian/pseuds/TheArmedLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Threat Assessment Unit prodigy duo Kuroko Tetsuya and Himuro Tatsuya investigate a series of harassment and eerily alarming threats made to a teenage basketball player after he is frightened by a rather romantically fixated stalker. However, they soon find that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and when the danger takes a deadly turn, the two detectives desperately searches for the culprit before the elusive stalker strikes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever! *Cough* I can't believe it. The vibe is somewhat like the drama television series Stalker whose main characters kind of like solve cases involving, well, stalkers. So please enjoy, and tell me if there's something out of place in the story.

The phone rings at such an ungodly hour that Himuro ponders over throwing it outside the window or smashing it with his fist.

Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face. He blinks, close his eyes, and blinks again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind him. He sits up, drag his feet off the bed, and rub his knuckles onto his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, glancing at the offending phone whose ringing reverberated throughout the room of his apartment.

Tentatively, he reached out for his phone and saw the caller. Kuroko Tetsuya. Eyebrows relaxed slightly as he pressed the answer button. They have been partners in the Threat Assessment Unit for a few years now, a prodigious duo who solved cases of stalkers—which includes voyeurism, cyber harassment and romantic fixations. Himuro pressed the phone in his ear and said. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Himuro-san. It’s me, Kuroko Tetsuya. It seems like I have awaken you in a wrong time. I’m terribly sorry for the disruption but it seems like we have a new case to investigate today.”

Himuro, while listening to his partner, simultaneously shuffles around and trying to find his clothes while at the same time fixing his messed up hair. “Uh, no it’s alright. Can we talk in the office later? I’ve gotta cleaned up coz’ I looked drugged or something.”

He can feel Kuroko’s smile from the other end of the line. _Don’t give me that_ , he thinks, and then the latter replied. “Alright. See you later then.”

“How can you wake up so early, Kuroko-kun? I’m telling you three cases a day would have drained your energy by now.”

He heard Kuroko chuckle faintly, which would mean a full-blown laughter for the other male. “When you’re neighbors get it on at one in the morning, you’d be surprised.”

“Can’t blame you, buddy. So, I’ll see you later over coffee? Okay.” Himuro effectively hangs up when the other grunts in response. The phone is unceremoniously dropped in the bed, and Himuro combed his hair back before dropping his hands on his sides. “Now where was I?”

 

 

\---

 

Himuro slides into his Acura MDX’s driver’s seat and thanks everything that’s holy that the weather was absolutely gorgeous. That meant blue skies, no wind, ambient temperature- it’s more like an absence of weather, really. He turns the key in the ignition and drives downtown where the office is.

It was a postcard perfect day in Tokyo. The long rainstorm that lasted for a whole week washed every sidewalk and gutter clean and a tincture of freshness still lingered in the air despite the traffic fumes. The vibrancy of the city had bounced back in the instant the clouds cleared and already the parks were a hum of activity. As Himuro turns on the radio, he head giving a subtle tilt as he turns on the road, he laughs faintly when Reggae music was playing In the background before a man’s voice screamed. “How do you describe awesome?” and then said. “Free tickets to Mexico!” A crowd roars. “A chance to win tickets for two with every purchase of El Pato Tortillas!”

“Huh.” Said Himuro, stopping at a streetlight. “As if that would ever happen.” Just as he finished speaking to no one in particular his phone rang, continuously buzzing like an annoyed rattlesnake. Cussing slightly, Himuro scooped it up and hit answer before placing it on his ear. “Hello?”

“Ah, Himuro-san, it’s me Kuroko Tetsuya. Are you coming yet?”

“That’s what he said.” Himuro chuckled. “Yeah, I am. Are you at the office now too?”

“Yes, I arrived early because the client insisted he wanted to talk to us about his case early. I’m at the coffee shop near the office. Would you like me to grab you a coffee too, Himuro-san?”

“Yes please. And don’t forget the bagels.”

“Right.”

He ends the call. Really, their phone conversations were really short but it never ceases to amuse him every time.

“At least I don’t have to deal with sex-fuelled neighbors.” Himuro smirks, shaking his head and wondering who their next client was instead.

 

\---

 

“Express-O Bistro” was a tiny café huddled despondent amongst huge city buildings. By day this café is the color of supermarket oranges. It has that shiny look, and the jazz pours out of the open doors along with the aroma of fresh baked lasagna and brewed coffee. Himuro parks his car and enters the double doors, glancing at the smiling cashier and craning his neck for a sign of his partner.

“Over here, Himuro-san.”

Himuro swivels his head to the origin of the voice, and sees a familiar mop of light blue hair amongst the crowd, sitting in a well-hidden spot away from the group of regulars sitting on the tables. He smiled and waved before walking over to Kuroko’s chosen table.

He was dressed rather smartly for the occasion. He had glasses perched on his nose and was wearing long grey trousers and a jumper, much like a student. A notebook and a pen were on the table, with Himuro’s coffee and bagels.

“Am I following proper dress code in work, Himuro-san?” he asked as a way of greeting. Himuro shrugged before attempting to sit on the opposite chair facing him.

Kuroko stops him immediately. “Please use another chair, Himuro-san. The client will return from his bathroom break soon.”

“Is that so? What does he look like?” Himuro says as he smoothly grabs another chair and was now positioned beside the other boy. Kuroko says nothing about their closeness.

“He’s quite intimidating but he seemed nervous about asking for help. I already assured him I can shoot with a gun if ever his stalker would enter the café. So he smiled and asked to go to the toilet. He’s been gone for awhile but he’ll be back soon. ”

“Really?” Himuro smiled sardonically. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“Speak of the devil, there he is.” Kuroko mildly states, pointing to the direction of a tall, muscular man with two-toned dark red hair and a grim looking face heading towards them. Himuro quickly noticed his eyebrows, which were thick and split in two, with the same color as his hair. It suddenly made his face awkwardly cute.

 _For a guy with a ferocious look like that_ , he thought, _he sure is adorable_.

The man pauses in front of them, licking his lips and immediately shying away. His eyebrows furrowed even more as he looked at Himuro like he was going to bust some ninja moves in front of his face.

“Himuro-san, meet our client, Kagami Taiga-kun.” Kuroko says, and Kagami immediately flushed bright pink before ducking his head and sitting down.

 

\---

 

Kagami Taiga, despite certain allegations, is a kindhearted person. Coming from the States, his Japanese was quite rude, but that was okay. Himuro was curious on how a six-foot tall boy like him could get a deranged stalker with his scary aura.

“So, Kagami-kun, let’s get down to business.” Kuroko says, doing all the talking like he usually does. The redhead flinched, eyes dropping down in tiredness. Himuro noticed there were bags underneath, and he concluded the stalking has been going on for awhile now.

“You are Kagami Taiga, age sixteen, studying in Seirin High as a freshman. You are a basketball player and taken the position of power forward. On your third grade you move to the States and came back to Japan, where you live alone in a big apartment. You also have cynophobia, a fear of dogs.” Kuroko reads in his notebook. Kagami nods and blushed at the last part. Himuro chuckled.

“Err, is that information truly necessary?” Kagami asked, now shuddering slightly. Himuro gives him a concerned look before politely offering his bagels. The latter gave it a look before shaking his head apologetically.

“Oh, just a little background of my clients, really. Sometimes we do it to understand the reason why they are victimized by stalkers in the first place.”

Kagami twitched nervously as he eyed Kuroko's notebook and Himuro's mug of coffee, as if it would jump on him.

"I'm being stalked by someone." he said as he sighed.

"Do you have any idea who is after you? Any past relationships or acquaintances?" Himuro fires questions rapidly, business as usual.

"No. But it was a boy. He's been sending me weird stuff, like flowers or my favorite cheeseburgers from Maji or even Air Jordans shoes with my size on my doorway, and there was a little note that said. 'mine, mine, mine' that was sneaked into my bag, written in glitter." Kagami shuddered.

Himuro drummed his fingers on the table. "Has he been calling you?"

"Yes. One time last week. I don't recognize the voice. But it sounded lazy and low, like he was always drawling. I hanged up when he was asking me how my basketball match went against Yosen. I mean, I never told anyone beside Alex that I played that day."

Kuroko closed his notebook, his expression nonplussed. "We'll find this man for you Kagami-kun. But promise me one thing. Do tell us everything he has done for the upcoming days. No need to hide the most subtle ones. We promise you we'll apprehend your stalker soon."

Kagami smiled, "Mm'kay." he said, sounding quite relieved.

Himuro isn’t ready to end this yet. He cupped his cheek with his palm as he leaned his elbow on the table. “Tell me, Kagami-kun, is it possible you’d get an obsessed fan that went a little too far with his methods?” His face reddened even more.

“About that, I don’t know. I have a few people who’d try to hit on me, but I just brush them off, told them I wasn’t interested. I’m told only celebrities are the only ones who get crazy fans like that. But now that you think about it, there’s a possibility.”

“That is a plus.” Kuroko cuts in. “Rejections from their crushes are often times causing delusions to the suitors. It could be thoughts saying they can’t be the person who would give them enough love. Aside from that, is there any person in your life who is interested with you in any other way than friends?”

Himuro watched as Kagami silently thinks, before giving up and shaking his head. “Kise Ryouta from Kaijo High sometimes comes to my house for dinner, along with his team and mine. Or whenever my mentor from America drops by to say hello but that’s about it. I don’t have many close friends in school either.”

“Then we can cancel out the possibility of any of your close ties as your stalker.” Himuro replied. “The problem now is finding him amongst the tide of random people out there. It could be anyone actually. But the gifts he sends to you can help. You said he gave you flowers right? Does it have an indication on which florist he got it?”

“Let’s see…. Yeah it did! I knew the place too. A few blocks from the apartment where I stayed. If you’d like to know I’ll write down the address.”

“Thank you, Kagami-kun. What other gifts did he sent to you?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami shuddered. “You keep saying gifts as if it was. Well, he did place a dead rat tied in ribbon on my door way with a note and it said ‘I killed the pest that was crawling around your unit today. Truly yours, husband’.”

“Oh! Yuck.” In a subconscious gesture of disgust Himuro’s nose wrinkled and he threw his head backwards. Kagami nodded in agreement. “The worst part is he knows my home address. I don’t feel quite secure in my own loft anymore. The gifts just kept coming, but when I asked my neighbors if they’ve seen some stranger loitering outside my door they haven’t seen any. I already called my parents about it and I’m trying to move apartments soon. But as of now, I’m sleeping with my phone and pocket knife close to me every night.”

“I’m more than glad that you are trying to protect yourself from the stalker.” Kuroko says. “But would it be alright if we hired someone who can stay at your house as a bodyguard just in case?”

Kagami’s eyebrow rose. “Why? I can take care of myself.”

“We don’t know this person yet, and if you live alone, all the more reason to try to have extra protection while you go out, especially if you stay late in school for practice. I’m sure we’ll find you a bodyguard that won’t mind being with you while we catch your stalker.”

Himuro flashed him a smile and nods supportively. He had several cases of people who were like Kagami Taiga. Independent. Stubborn. He can deal with this. “We usually do this as a security protocol to keep the clients safe. I know someone who’s in his 20s that’s been the most sought out in the Police Department, If you don’t really mind at all?”

There was a fleeting moment of silence as Kagami stared in space while weighing his pros and cons. Finally, he huffed and nods halfheartedly.

Kuroko smiled gratefully. “Great! We’ll give you his number and name; Aomine Daiki. Here’s a card.” Kuroko pushes a small paper in Kagami’s waiting hands. The redhead stared at it curiously. “He’s going to be at your house tomorrow. I promise he won’t let you down.”

“As long as he doesn’t snore loudly or bring dangerous weapons in the apartment, I’m letting him in.” Kagami grunted. Himuro laughed and he and Kuroko both stood, shaking hands with the redhead.

“Well, thank you for giving us your time, and for relying on us to do the work.” Himuro said. He met Kagami’s eyes and several emotions flitted across those orbs. “We promise you we’ll be able to catch him in the nick of time.”

“Thanks so much. I just want to get rid of him so I can play basketball without being watched. Heck, I can’t even play ball in a regular street court because of him.”

There was a smirk playing on Kuroko’s lips. Himuro saw it, just a small pouting of lips; a narrowing of eyes and a tilting of the head. It looked infuriating and always made him titter on the edge of nothingness.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be running with his tail between his legs on another kind of court.” Kuroko replied, looking all sassy and triumphant that Himuro almost did a mock faint, before a light goes off in his head and he smiled at Taiga.

“You’re bodyguard is very lucky. He likes basketball too.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat Assessment Unit prodigy duo Kuroko Tetsuya and Himuro Tatsuya investigate a series of harassment and eerily alarming threats made to a teenage basketball player after he is frightened by a rather romantically fixated stalker. However, they soon find that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and when the danger takes a deadly turn, the two detectives desperately searches for the culprit before the elusive stalker strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwah! Chapter Two is here folks! It's a little longer than the first chapter but you'll be seeing the two detectives at work and Kagami finally meets his bodyguard! Please enjoy!!

The walk home is uneventful, but Kagami calculates his footsteps nonetheless. His footfalls were brisk and looked like he was hurrying and purely avoiding any pedestrians who were walking with him to their respective destinations.

After that exhausting but relief carrying talk about his stalker problem with the Threat Assessment Unit’s detectives, especially the best detectives of the agency, he felt a sense of liberation from his worries. Kagami looked up from staring at his shoes. After a hot day the sun had finally set, the relief from the weather was palpable as the cooling air swept over his forehead and chilling his body.

“Hmm. I wonder why they suddenly decided on a bodyguard.” He muttered under his breath. He stared at the calling card and at the name written on it, before shrugging and pocketing it. “Oh well, it’s a crazy thought, but I’ll just stick to it. After all, they know what they’re doing.”

_Because you’re naïve_ , his inner mind replied with a sneer. _You are weak-willed inside Kagami Taiga_.

He shook his head. He was going nuts.

Kagami passed by a local convenience store and buy groceries, wistfully glancing at Maji Burger on the way out before shaking his head to get rid of the temptation to go inside. He wouldn’t want his stalker to know about his routine every day. One way to get rid of a crazy person was to be unpredictable and elusive so they’ll give themselves a break.

Kagami enters an alleyway that leads to the apartment and shuddered at his surroundings. Everything seemed creepier and made his hair stand on end now that the sun was blotted out of the sky. The shadows were now twice as long as themselves, the air was damp and cool smelling faintly of a car's exhaust fumes, the sun dipped lower in the sky until the trees that lines the lane stood as black statues silhouetted against the darkening sky, slowly their shadows melted away into the blackness of night. Kagami moved faster now, walking between walls that are too high and bothering him to the point of claustrophobia, desperately trying to find solace in street lights which lacked in that alleyway.

As he leaves the street, the lampposts cast his shadow like black over deepest charcoal; by midway it has bled out. From the apartments come noises, not so much as in the daytime but all the louder for the absence of light and the quieter traffic. Soon he notices the yellow beams of the lampposts ahead, without a conscious thought his balled fists were slowly loosening, and Kagami relaxes slightly.

That is, until he hears it.

_Footsteps_. There was a crunch of gravel not so far behind him, not the kind of continuous noise you'd get from a rolling car, but the defined short crunch of a footstep. The darkness pressed in on him as Kagami fought the urge to turn around. Then there came another crunch, this time lighter and slower as if the maker of the noise was trying to be quieter, to sneak up on him perhaps. Without hesitation and his pulse quickening Kagami ran, each footstep scattering stones as it hit the street and sinking in like he was running in sand, each step pulling him down a little before he could spring forward away from the one following him.

No. No it can’t be him. That delirious stalker who has haunted him and plagued his thoughts with horrible, horrible things. He sighs in relief as he arrived at the apartment’s entrance, disheveled but unharmed.

_Fucking finally_.

The anxiety almost leaves Kagami but no, it continuously hitched a ride as he tried as calmly as possible to enter the double doors leading to the lobby and into the elevator and to his unit upstairs. Beads of sweat clung in his forehead and adrenaline coursed into his veins and Kagami kept looking behind his back, checking if the stalker had followed him upstairs. When there was none, he sighed tiredly. He reached the long brightly lit hallway that will lead him to his room. He shakily fumbles for his key in his pocket.

“Ah, where is that stupid key?” He mumbled, slowing his pace and took out his purse, coins clinking and clanking as his fingers try to find the familiar silver object.

He finally closes his thumb and pointing finger around the warm metal and pulled it out. “Aha! I wondered where you are you stupid piece of---“

He stops, slows down just in front of his door and look down. There were no gifts today. Strange, Kagami thought as he inspected the floor. Because he was always used to it by now, it was more like grabbing the laid gifts, dumping them in the kitchen, and saving them there for finding clues to his stalker. But there was none. It was as if he was mocking him, telling Kagami that he was playing this elusive game just as eagerly. He shivered. Without hesitation, Kagami jammed the key In the doorknob and opened the door, closing it firmly behind him and locking it into place. _You can’t get to me, you fucking stalker_ , Kagami angrily screams in his mind, and he slides on the floor and received a great amount of shock when his phone begun to ring. Annoyed, he picked it up, and his blood froze when he saw what was written on the bright screen.

_Unregistered number_.

Kagami’s heart twisted and sunk with nerves as he sat in that floor, staring at his phone. The white light enveloped him, coldly, as he shook. His breaths coming in sharp pants and he tried to gain control, but nothing was working. Kagami breathes calmly, but every time he looked up those cruel, horrible, unnecessary words were there. Words he had not wanted for with anxiety and worry, knowing somehow, who might have called him.

Slowly, the panic and anxiety attack flowed away, and yet he still shook. Trepidation swelled through him as he slowly raised his finger on the phone and into the shining screen.

He pressed the answer call, and before he can even say anything, even a simple “Hello?” the voice spoke.

“I see you made it home, Taiga.”

He’s calling him. Kagami can’t breathe, thoughts accelerating quickly in his head. He wants to run away but the world is spinning as he tried to make sense of what is happening and find out who this person is.

“I wanted to walk you home but you ran away. Aww missed my chance. Still, you could’ve waited. I love you by the way.”

His hair is rising. And the voice was breathless as if the caller was running, but it was no doubt the very same man who called him last week. The feeling that he’s being watched and the stalker knows his every move and where he is now is coming back. Kagami was rocking now, trying to move.

“Please go away. I don’t know you and you’re scaring me. Please, please go away and never come back.” He shuddered, and shakily, he pulls his phone away in his ears and ends the call.

Tears rolled down his face and he bit his lips to keep from crying, arms and knees hugged around him as he sobbed silently, the despair concrete in his veins. Frustration and hopelessness rolled off him in waves and everything seemed to crumble now.

_You are weak-willed Kagami Taiga_.

 

\---

**Next morning**

“Himuro-san, did you have the address to the flower shop?” Kuroko asked as he flipped through his notes.

Himuro steered the car to a street and gave him a sideways smile. “A few blocks away from Kagami-kun’s apartment is a flower shop named Birds N’ Bees McBlooms. I searched it in Google and it’s the only kind of flower boutique there is in that place.” Himuro said, and Kuroko nodded in satisfaction before scribbling something into his notebook.

_First days of investigation were always the most depressing_ , Kuroko thinks as he stared at the buildings they have passed by. You had to have enough patience to deal with people to get enough clues and it was sometimes unsuccessful. Kuroko hummed in thought before he remembered that last night Kagami had called him to tell about the stalker’s call.

“He got another call from his stalker.”

“Again? What did the guy say?”

“You mean the stalker? Kagami-kun said that when he was on his way home, his stalker had followed behind him, so he ran. He suspected it was his stalker following him. But he finally confirmed it when the guy called to him. Well, the man said he was glad Kagami-kun went safely home, and that he should have been the one to escort him there. Then said ‘I love you’ before Kagami-kun ended the call.”

Himuro’s face contorted into anger. “That shitface. If I get my hands on him I swear to God…..” He faltered and scowled at Kuroko’s amused expression. “Why are you laughing? And please tell me how that fucker got Kagami’s number.”

“Perhaps that stalker knew Kagami-kun’s friends and asked for information. Just a thought but I think it may count.”

“Are you kidding me? He said he didn’t have any close ties other than the basketball rivals he had, and even them weren’t so close to him. Are you saying that the possible stalker may not be close to him, but Kagami knows who he is?” Kuroko strokes his chin.

“It could be. I mean, he’s a rising star in the basketball scene. I did a little research about Seirin last night. They’re a new team but also have an ace who led them to victory in the Interhigh. And that ace is Kagami-kun. They’ve got rivals from schools all around Tokyo, who knows.”

He was replied with a chuckle. “And then what? Someone from an enemy team just went gay for him and stalked him for fun? But if you think about it in a deeper sense, there is something going on here. If we could pry some more information from someone reliable then we can get an answer and click a few pieces together.”

“Something happening, huh? Could it be that Kagami-kun got into a nefarious activity with someone?” Kuroko asked.

“No, I’m not so sure. He seems unable to do that kind of things. I mean, he was literally scared shit and he seemed to be confused of why this was happening to him in the first place.”

There was silence before Kuroko spoke again. “Also, Kagami-kun was bothered because the stalker didn’t leave him gifts.”

“Now that’s strange.” Himuro said. “I’m quite surprised Kagami was waiting for it. But well, he was trying to solve this as best as he can. But I doubt he should be doing it again. Aomine will be arriving today at his house right?”

“Of course,” Kuroko nods. “He was elated when I told him he would be acting bodyguard to the new client. I gave him Kagami-kun’s portfolio and Aomine-kun was worked up to start his job. The guy’s got instincts sharper than an animal so he’s in good hands.”

“That’s great.” Himuro replied. Kuroko noticed they have finally arrived at Birds N’ Bees McBlooms. The car is parked a few miles away from the flower shop to avoid suspicion.

“We’re here.” Himuro said, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Time to test our luck.”

Kuroko shook his head and undid his own belt before sliding out of his seat.

 

\---

Kagami was pretty sure he doesn’t want to open his door.

He was in the middle of eating breakfast and checking his watch when the pounding on his door came. He choked on his toast and glared at the door while at the same time masking his fear. The knocks persisted until, silence. And then it came back quietly, three raps per second, Kagami counts in his mind. He scooted away from his chair and grabbed his pepper spray and pocket knife lying in the counter just in case it was his stalker in the door, finally tired of playing hide-and-seek and decided to confront him. With careful steps he padded barefoot into the door. Taking deep breaths, he twisted the doorknob and swung the door inwards.

A man was standing in front of him, roughly his height but slightly taller. Muscular, tan, and had short navy-colored hair parted to the right. He wore a body warmer and jeans and a large suitcase was on his side, along with a backpack slung on his shoulder. He stared at Kagami curiously with his narrow blue eyes and instantly leaned away when he noticed what Kagami was carrying.

“Err, uh… good morning.” Bluenette Boy said, and Kagami raised his eyebrow. Was this man lost?

“Good morning to you too.” Kagami replied, looking miffed. “Is there something you want and you just had to knock that hard?”

Bluenette Boy blinked, before sheepishly smiling and rubbing his nape. “Ah, no. I was wondering if you’re Kagami Taiga. My friend told me I had to be his security inside his home and when I got the address I was led to this unit.”

_Great! We’ll give you his number and name; Aomine Daiki. Here’s a card_.

“Oh! Yeah, I remember now. You must be that guy Kuroko told me about. Yes, I’m Kagami.” He offered his hand for Aomine to shake.

The other man lifts his and their palms meet, before they do a hearty handshake.

“You’re quite early.” Kagami muttered.

“Punctuality is a good thing. And I’m glad to meet you too, Kagami. Eh, I didn’t bring any dangerous things like you instructed, but I had so much stuff in here. I can buy my own food but I’ll just have to be around you 24/7. Would that be alright?”

Kagami shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t mind. But let’s just get your things inside so I can go to school. I’m already running late as it is.”

Aomine grinned. Kagami can just feel himself blush a bit. “No prob. I’ll find the guest room myself so you can still move.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed. “How did you know I have a guest room?”

Aomine winks, hefting his suitcase and grunted as he pulled it inside the room. “Instincts. I just knew.”

“You must be psychic then.”

“Maybe, don’t know. I just _felt_ you had a guest room. Now, will you move please? This stuff is heavy.”

“Oh! Sorry.”

 

\---

The florist, Masako Araki, was a serious-looking woman with long black hair and wearing a dirty apron over a sundress. She regarded Kuroko and Himuro with a smile as they entered her shop.

“Good morning sirs,” the lady owner greets as she dusts away leaves on her apron. “May I interest you to a rose bouquet for your lover for a memorable first date?”

Himuro smiles in what would be his charming one. “Ah, good morning too, Ma’am but no thanks. I’m Himuro Tatsuya and this is Kuroko Tetsuya of the Threat Assessment Unit. Our job is to hunt down cases of harassments made by stalkers. My partner and I came here to ask a few questions regarding your customers over the past few weeks.”

Masako frowns, now putting away her shears as she stared at Himuro and Kuroko curiously. “What about my customers, sir? Are you saying one of them was a person you are trying to look for?”

Kuroko elbowed him before he can speak. “Yes, something like that. Have you encountered a man buying bouquets of flowers last week, on consecutive days?”

“I’ve had a lot of male customers come in here last week, and they came in droves. Unless you knew what type of bouquets he bought then we can consult my logbook and find their name.”

That piqued Himuro’s interest. He saw Kuroko open his notebook and flip a few pages before his own face alighted with delight. “Yes, our client told us he’s sent a few bouquets of marigolds and geraniums, as well as begonias.”

Masako frowned as she gave a slight hum. “Marigolds… geraniums… begonias. I really think you should come with me to the office. There’s something I want to confirm before I spill out a bit of information about this buyer.”

“Okay, lead the way.” Himuro agreed.

They went to the back of the flower shop, where they were greeted by a room in a state of half-organized clutter. Bookshelves lined the walls as wells as cabinets took up most of the space. Masako directs them to chairs as she walks over her desk and came back with a blue logbook, and a picture. She sets it down and began to scan over the logbook feverishly. She mutters something to herself, fingering the words before stopping and tapping a particular phrase. “Yes, I remember it now.” Masako raised her head up and looked at them both dead in the eye. “This is my opinion, but I did encounter someone suspicious enter my shop. You see last week on the day of Monday, a boy wearing a black hoodie jacket came in here to buy a pot of marigolds. He donned a surgical mask too, and he said he was allergic but he needed to pick up a quick gift to give for his lover. Of course, I didn’t see his face, but I did notice his eyes. Instead of a lovey-dovey expression men always wore whenever they talk about their girlfriends, his eyes were gleaming, and in an uncomfortably evil kind of way.”

“Evil?” Kuroko asked, his ballpen was making such a racket that Himuro wanted to shut it up.

“What time did he enter your shop?” Himuro pipes in.

“Around lunchtime. I didn’t know what to do, so I went around the back of the counter and secretly snapped his picture.”

“You took his picture? That’s brilliant!” Himuro exclaimed.

Masako smiled. “There is a camera device in the ceiling that is connected with a button on the counter so I can take pictures of suspicious looking persons. It’s a safety precaution actually. Would you like the picture?”

“Yes, we’d like to have it!” Both boys said together. Kuroko looks giddy for once.

“Ah, this is the one I took.” Masako points to the picture hidden underneath the logbook’s cover. Kuroko picked it up, and he and Himuro huddled their heads together to observe.

It was colored, so they were glad they can view the picture in vivid detail. He really was wearing black, hands on pockets as he faced Masako, whose hands were hovering over a tiny button by the cash register. Himuro peered closely and noticed gray tufts of hair sticking out from under his hoodie.

“He seems to be around a teenager’s age, because his eyes look really young,” Masako comments, “and he was tall with a body like an athlete. And he looks and acts exactly like---“

“A stalker. That’s who he is.” Kuroko finished what she said, expression grim.

Masako looked shock and turned pale. “Could he be the boy you’ve been looking for?”

“We aren’t sure, but we’ll take this as a lead. Thank you so much for all of the information Masako-san. We’ll keep this a confidential data between the three of us.” Himuro says before they’re saying their goodbyes.

As they got outside, Himuro glanced at Kuroko, furiously scribbling over his notebook before pocketing it and sighed wearily.

“Does this mean we can celebrate over our luck today?”

“No. We still have a lot to do.”

“Damn, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? Comments appreciated :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat Assessment Unit prodigy duo Kuroko Tetsuya and Himuro Tatsuya investigate a series of harassment and eerily alarming threats made to a teenage basketball player after he is frightened by a rather romantically fixated stalker. However, they soon find that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and when the danger takes a deadly turn, the two detectives desperately searches for the culprit before the elusive stalker strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Chapter Three is here. I'm so sorry for the longer time it takes to post chapter updates. I'm given time restrictions when using the computer so forgive me!

Aomine was probably the most eccentric bodyguard he will ever have in his days as a victim of stalking. He kept touching stuff, rearranging his hair in the bathroom mirror, and seemed to know a lot more of Kagami’s apartment than he did, which took the form of knowing where _exactly_ he kept his frozen pizza box in the fridge.

Kagami was feeling suspicious than ever. Sure he comes off as a very nice guy, but he had doubts. He acted almost like a stalker--- almost. But the semblance ended there. Aomine was also adept at keeping his distance with Kagami, talking in an animated manner before settling on his couch as he watched the redhead prepare his things for school.

He didn’t believe in Aomine’s reason to have instincts sharper than an animal too. I mean yes, he was a cop. But it sounded so inhuman Kagami can’t seem to wrap his mind to the word.

“Hey, it’s almost seven! Quit dawdling there and hurry up! Clock’s a ticking!” Aomine suddenly pats his shoulder and it made him scream and yelp before jumping a good three meters away from him.

“Step back! I’m still not sure if you’re the bodyguard Kuroko sent to me.” Kagami said shakily. Aomine stood there dumbfounded, hands awkwardly hovering in the air. “How will I know you aren’t my stalker? You seem to know about me a _lot_.”

“Woah, take it easy.” Aomine laughed nervously, inching towards Kagami as he whipped out his pocket knife and made a wide slash in the air.

“Move one step closer and I won’t hesitate to plunge this on your eyeball.” Kagami glowered menacingly.

Aomine sighed and stared at the redhead, now looking annoyed. He looked at him like he was unsure. Aomine knew Kagami was taking all precautionary measures to stay safe but he didn't think so. He could sense the doubt radiating from him like heat off a radiator. This wouldn't work if he wasn't on board; Aomine knew he had to convince him, but he was too questioning to easily persuade.

Then he had an idea. He took out his phone, dropped it on the floor, and gave it a light kick towards Kagami. It skidded to a stop at the latter’s feet. “Tetsu’s number is in there. Call him and see if you can get my verification. Also, the phone’s password is 295175.”

“Who the fuck is Tetsu?” Kagami asked as he knelt down and picked up the phone, curiously studying it before turning it on and did as he was asked.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, silly. I’m best friends with him actually. We worked together in the Police Department before he transferred to the Threat Assessment Unit to work with that Himuro guy. They make a great team too.”

“Ah. Okay, I’m starting to believe you, but I’ll just make it sure. Stay where you are or I will try to hurt you for trespassing.” Kagami ordered and dialed Kuroko’s number. Luckily he answered on the second ring.

“Aomine-kun? You called?” Kuroko’s voice asked.

“Eh, Kuroko? It’s me Kagami. I have his phone right now.”

“Oh, he arrived already? That’s good news. Is there something wrong?”

Kagami raised his eyebrow and faced Aomine’s expectant expression. “I need verification that it’s really him.”

“I see. Well, he’s 6’3 ½” tall. That’s around your height I presume. And he’s tan and has dark blue hair and blue eyes.” Kuroko replied.

Kagami nodded as Aomine sighed in relief. “So far, so good.”

Kuroko gave a light hum before clicking his tongue. “Ask him if he likes big breasts. If he says yes then his face lights up, then it’s him. Ask for a sample of Horikita Mai’s photobook, and when he has one, and then it is him. Oh and if you like, ask him what his favorite drink is. If he answers banana milk, that’s Aomine-kun.”

_Big breasts_? _He likes big breasted women_? Kagami inwardly blushed and shook his head.

“Thanks, Kuroko. Any leads to the stalker yet?”

“We have. But we’ll deliver all information to Aomine-kun. It will be his job to tell you everything. Better safe to tell it to another or the stalker will get wind of it. See you, Kagami-kun. We’re currently doing some investigation right now.”

“Oh! I’m really sorry! I’ll hang up now.”

Kagami ends the call and sighed heavily. He faced Aomine.

“Well? What did he say?” Aomine asked.

Kagami’s cheeks turned red as he mumbled. “Do you like big breasts?”

“…”

“So? Answer me.” Kagami demanded.

“Tetsu is a shitty bastard.” Aomine said, but he smiled wider now. “Yeah, I do. Hah!  I bet you’re going to have to ask me if I have her photobook.”

“What?! How did you---”

“Horikita Mai-chan’s photobook. I brought one with me.” Aomine grinned mischievously.

“Want to see it?” Aomine sneered, challenging him. Kagami bit his lip and glowered at the male.

“No, fuck you. Say, what’s your favorite drink?”

“Banana milk.” He answered simply.

“…”

“…”

“That’s really cute.” Kagami muttered.

“Shut up.” Aomine growled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Okay, I believe you now.” He finally said in defeat.

 “Hell yeah!” Aomine whooped with joy and raised his hands in celebration. “Does that mean I’m not in your stranger list anymore?”

“Maybe and If you don’t do anything stupid I’ll even make you food. I cook good food but I’m not bragging about it anymore.”

“Nice. Uh, it’s already eight. I think you _are_ running late.” Aomine said as he looked at the clock.

“Ah, shit! We gotta go!” Kagami yelled and dashed to the door with the bluenette hot on his heels, picking his schoolbag on the way out and locking the door before running on full speed towards the train station.

 

\---

“…kun. Kuroko-kun!”

Kuroko blinks, suddenly torn away from his sea of thoughts when Himuro called him from across his desk in the Threat Assessment Unit office. He spotted the other male stood up, carrying a piece of paper before slapping it softly on the surface of Kuroko’s table. He raised his head to look at the latter questioningly.

“What’s this?”

“I want to study these flowers a little more. Maybe we can get something out of them or something.” Himuro explained, leaning down on Kuroko’s level and pointed at the computer screen. “Do you know that a flower can have a message hidden within it? Perhaps we can find out the stalker’s intentions on why he’s doing this to Kagami.”

Kuroko smiled, remembering a conversation he had with his mother several years ago about plants. “Yes, the language of flowers. It surprised me how I didn’t remember researching about that.”

He poised his slender fingers on the keyboard and began to write marigold flower meaning. Upon scrolling his mouse down and clicking the first link, he heard Himuro gasped and his mouth thinned as he observed the words grimly.

_Marigolds symbolizes Jealousy_.

“What the…. Try geraniums next.” Himuro said. The air suddenly became laced with tension as he read the text for the flower.

_Geraniums symbolizes Stupidity_.

“Last one…. Begonias.”

_A begonia interprets the words ‘Beware’._

The disbelief is very clear. Kuroko pulled out his trusty notebook and wrote everything. The gears on his head started to turn very fast. Jealousy, Stupidity, Beware. Was there something he missed? He stared at Himuro, now straightening up and had a hand on his chin, trying to piece the puzzle as much as he did.

“I can’t believe it. And here I thought those flowers didn’t have ill messages into them. This one’s harder than I thought. The stalker’s smart, that I can assure. But to be this cryptic? He’s quite masterful with the art of secrecy.” Kuroko said as he rubbed his temples. Himuro gave him a small nod of agreement.

“I don’t even think this guy’s crazy in love with Kagami. Heck, it sounds like he’s threatening the poor guy. We really need to warn him soon. And if possible, we have to delve in deeper to get more clues. I have a feeling this case held a much deeper problem after all.”

Silence gnawed at his insides as he took that in, the quiet hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. Kuroko picked up the picture Masako-san gave them and wordlessly stared at the stranger wearing the black hoodie, his eyes turning livid.

_We’ll find you soon_ , Kuroko thinks, almost crumpling the glossy paper. _We’ll find you soon and make you pay for everything that you’ve done_.

“There’s a pattern in this messages, I can see it. But if Kagami-kun knows something then we can ask him. Also, wouldn’t it be okay if we also asked his fellow teammates about this? Maybe they’ll know something that he doesn’t know.” Kuroko suggested.

Himuro nodded. “Okay, we’ll do that. I’ll contact Aomine later so he’ll know.”

“Great.”

 

\---

“Ah, geez! We barely made it!” Kagami skids to a stop at Seirin’s school gates, wheezing and panting. He doubles over with his hand on his knees, trying to steady his breathing. He raised his head slightly to see that Aomine had finally caught up, looking a little worse for the wear. He peered at Kagami’s bent form with concern.

“Oi, can you make it?” Aomine asked.

“Can’t coz’ I felt like I just ran a marathon. I never made a run like that before.” He said breathlessly.

“Well you can always skip classes….”

“No way, bastard! Coach is going to get angry if I don’t show up in _both_ my classes and basketball practice. Besides, we have a meeting today to decide on what booth to do for the upcoming school festival. I can’t miss that!”

Aomine sighed. “Fine, whatever. Hurry on then, I’ll be somewhere close. When do your classes end?”

“Three in the afternoon. Oh, and if you like you can check out the gym! I’m dying to know if you actually play basketball. Himuro told me all about you playing basketball before!”

“I’m a little rusty, but okay. Being close to your vicinity makes my work so much easier now.” He replied with a sheepish grin.

Kagami turns around, jogging inside. “So, I gotta go---“

Aomine suddenly grabbed his arm. “Before that, wear this please.” Then he proceeded to place a blue hairclip on his palm. Kagami stared at it questioningly.

“It’s a tracking device. Place it in your hair or whatever. I can see which places you go inside your school when I can’t get inside. A red dot indicates where you are and I can see it here,” He pulled out a tiny screen on his pocket, about the size of a normal phone. “My girl friend from the Firearms Unit invented this and its super effective.”

 “You have a girlfriend?”

“She’s a _girl_ who is a _friend_.”

“Oh. Then I’ll see you later. Thanks for the clip. It looks cool!”

“I’ll be here then.” Aomine replied and waved enthusiastically. “I hope you have a great day in school today!”

“Eww, yuck! Stop acting like an overexcited Mom!”

When the redhead was gone, Aomine stared at the screen, turned it on, and spotted the red dot moving forwards to the entrance. He smiled then picked up his phone. “Eh, now I should probably ask Tetsu and Himuro’s work progress. I’ve got a feeling they’ve discovered something new today….”

 

\---

“ _Aho_ mine.”

“Shitty bastard.”

Himuro stared at the Kuroko, and then turned to Aomine seated across them in that café, like he was watching an intense tennis match. His head turned left and right, back and forth. It was making him dizzy for Pete’s sake! Being the one caught in the middle of their intense name calling battle, he raised his arms in defeat and tried to pacify the two. “Ah, that’s enough both of you. We won’t be getting any talk done if you won’t calm down.”

Eventually Aomine gives in, much to his relief. Grabbing his drink and sipping it leisurely before angrily setting it back to the table with a loud thud. “Whatever you say pretty boy. And to think I was actually about to hear good news from you, Tetsu. I’m kinda disappointed.”

“Well, I am upset too to say the least, for the lack of clues we were accumulating lately. I’m getting desperate, _Aho_ mine and I hope you would zip your mouth and wait so I can think and speak about my opinion on this case.” Kuroko snapped back quietly, but it was enough to make the bluenette wince.

“Yeah? Shoot.”

Kuroko sighed. “We managed to find out the cryptic threats behind the flowers Kagami-kun received from his stalker. It’s got this message; Jealousy, Stupidity, and Beware. Whatever that means, it’s not about love. And I’m pretty sure Kagami-kun is just the icing layer of the cake.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes. “You mean, he’s just part of a deeper web of threats this stalker is doing? The cherry on top? Some kind of cover for a bigger operation?”

“Yes, that’s a way of putting it. And also, we’ve got a small hint of what our stalker would look like.” As if on cue, Himuro quickly slid the photograph in front of Aomine. He squints at it then taps the picture of the man wearing the hoodie.

“This guy?”

“Yes. Masako-san who was the florist managed to take a photo of him with her installed ceiling camera. Let’s call him ‘Gray’ for now. See that hair coming out from his hood? From the looks of it, I have a hunch it’s really unkempt. Masako-san also hinted he might be an athlete, with his physique almost like one. And on his teens, probably around Kagami-kun’s age I presume.”

“So…. I’m rounding up his appearance that ‘Gray’ is a teenager, an athlete, and has messy gray hair.” Aomine repeats, and then tilts his head. “Uh, now that you said it, Kagami’s a basketball player right? Then could it be he’s playing the same sport as well? I mean, he can’t be a baseball player then would do that shit to him.”

Himuro replied. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and that may prove the Air Jordans shoes he gave to Kagami. How did he know about the shoe size? I gave it some theory, and I thought that maybe ‘Gray’ _knew_ him, but they weren’t really close. They were like rivals close.”

“I see. Then let’s talk about the messages behind the flowers. The first word was Jealousy. You guys probably know this already but Kagami-kun was from a very successful basketball team. They won the Interhigh and are favorites for the Winter Cup. ‘Gray’ must have had an inflated ego and when Seirin beat up their team, he got mad.”

“Would that be enough to start a deluded anger though? You know, if I was in there place, I’ll finish them off in basketball.” Aomine answered.

“But that’s the problem. He can’t seem to be satisfied, so ‘Gray’ decided on revenge in another way, maybe in a creepy and drives the mind crazy kind of way.” Kuroko replied.

Himuro looked skeptical. “So he decided stalking Seirin’s ace? But if he saw Kagami slowly turning to be weak-willed, would he have given up? And you said earlier, Kagami was just the icing layer of the cake. Well, I did have a small thought about that….”

He faltered for a moment. Aomine looks at him expectantly, gesturing with his plastic cup. “Yeah go on.”

“Well, what if, what if ‘Gray’ was just using Kagami as a blackmail material to _someone_ else? To rile up someone or anger them, thus rendering two parties weak?”

There was dumbfounding silence. Then Kuroko spoke up. “’Gray’ using Kagami-kun as blackmail to threaten another person? How does that happen?”

“I think I get it. Hitting two birds with one stone, am I right?” Aomine asked. Himuro nods.

“For example we have Person X. ‘Gray’ knew Person X well, maybe a student he met in his younger years or something. Person X and ‘Gray’ must have separated in bad terms, then Person X met Kagami and they became friends. Person X must have played basketball too, and so he encountered ‘Gray’ in the tournaments. Somehow, ‘Gray’ wanted revenge on Person X for ruining his, err; let’s say reputation, so he decided on pushing his anger on Kagami who was his friend. He then used the method of stalking to scare Kagami. And that’s where we insert the second word of the cryptic message; _Stupidity._ He must’ve thought that Kagami wasn’t smart enough to tell anybody that someone was endangering his life, so he used this to threaten Person X. ‘Do something for me in exchange of Kagami’s safety’ is what I think. And now, the final word; _Beware_ , is put in here.”

Aomine’s mouth gaped open, and then closed. He stared at Himuro in awe. “You’re amazing pretty boy. That is one scary deduction.”

Kuroko beamed proudly at the ravenhead. “That was true. And don’t worry, I wrote it all. I do think that could have been what happened. Because no vengeance starts without the root of the problem to begin with. He doesn’t know Kagami, so it’s possible he was threatening _another_ person from the start.”

Himuro leaned his head back and sighed tiredly. “I stayed up all night thinking about it. The problem was, how the heck are we even going to find Person X if we don’t know ‘Gray’? Argh! This is getting frustrating!”

Kuroko suddenly froze. “No, I think I know who he is. Person X I mean. And here I thought I freaking forgot!” He wrote something on the notebook.

“Person X must be Kise Ryota of Kaijo High. I’ve heard Kagami-kun mention him from the time we talked. He was often going at his house. He’s our best shot.”

“I’ll do the job of interviewing him. I’ll make sure Kagami invites him over, so I can talk to him.” Aomine replied, now excited. “But damn it, the two of you. I’ve never saw the two of you so serious over a case since Akashi Seijuro’s stalker investigation.”

Kuroko and Himuro both smiled secretly. “Let’s say this is more of a little change of scenery than usual.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was everything too fast? I think so *Cries a river*


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat Assessment Unit prodigy duo Kuroko Tetsuya and Himuro Tatsuya investigate a series of harassment and eerily alarming threats made to a teenage basketball player after he is frightened by a rather romantically fixated stalker. However, they soon find that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and when the danger takes a deadly turn, the two detectives desperately searches for the culprit before the elusive stalker strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I haven't updated in so long! So sorry guys! Anyway, chapter four is here. Enjoy!

“ _Aomine-kun, be careful when asking questions to Kagami-kun. Don’t be rash about saying accusations or surprise him too much. We’ve only come to this conclusion, so be easy on him_.”

“ _Hai, I got it_.”

 

\---

Aomine ignored the eyes of the students roving over his towering and intimidating figure as he marched inside the Seirin School gates, head lowered as he focused on the red dot blinking steadily inside a box location in the map shown in the screen that was named Gymnasium. It was moving everywhere inside the place, and Aomine concludes he was already practicing.

He pocketed the device and continued walking; noticing how his dusty canvas sneakers differed from the shined pointed-toe leather shoes of passing students. He can hear whispers and some of the girls wincing when he gives them a confused glare. Sure, he was tall and always sticks out like a sore thumb. But is gawking even necessary?

“Well, I guess Kagami also felt like this all the time, especially since he’s a basketball player.” He thought to himself, smiling slightly when he saw the familiar building came to view.

He can hear sounds of sneakers squeaking and balls bouncing on the hardwood floor even from outside, as well as a shrill whistle and a girl’s shout. Intrigued, he poked his head inside of the gym and observed.

There were at least ten males running around the court, divided into five judging from the colored shirts they were wearing. He spotted Kagami very easily, who caught the ball, possibly from a missed shot made from the other team, and made a fast break down the court, and his supposed teammates were trailing behind him like wings, and scored a layup which sank in through the net and dropped to the floor, rolling on the ground. He was greeted with an enthusiastic cheer from the other boys.

A blow of a whistle stops their celebration. Aomine noticed a girl come over towards them, with short caramel-colored hair and was _incredibly flat_. He shuddered violently when he realized she was actually a girl and not a male.

“Okay! That’s quite enough for today!” She claps her hands and Aomine heard some of the boys’ whine.

“But Coach! We didn’t even manage to score a basket! Sub Kagami out! He’s hogging the ball again!” A boy with a cat mouth complained, and the tall guy next to him with medium-length black hair silently nods in agreement.

“For your information Koganei-senpai, I was coordinating with my teammates.” Kagami deadpans, wiping sweat from his brow. Some of his teammates laughed.

“Shut the hell up you plebeian!” Now another boy lashed back, this one wearing glasses. He has a haughty look in his face that Aomine suddenly finds annoying. “And bitch please, quit that attitude. It’s annoying.”

“Mah, that’s enough all of you. We’ll cut practice short for we still have a booth to attend to. Why don’t you guys go to the shower room and change?” The girl suggested.

“She’s right. I have to take my client home early today. I’ve got something important to tell him.” Aomine unconsciously chimes in.

All heads immediately turned to his direction. He sees their faces now, frozen and dumbfounded. His voice was so quick to fill in after the girl, that they stare at him open mouthed. Their brains formulated no thoughts other than to register that they were shocked. It looked tragically funny had not Kagami awoke from his stupor and brightened quickly, raising his hand up in a wave.

“Well, look who decided to show up!” He said, facing his still-shock team. “Everyone, this is Aomine Daiki.”

 

\---

As much as Aomine loved the attention he was given, he was not a fan of sweaty boys all stinking from practice crowding around him. He gave them a smile, which was close to a grimace and gave it away with a wrinkle of his nose. Fortunately, Riko, the name of the girl and Seirin’s coach, took notice of his gesture of disgust and cleared her throat, shooing them away from him before he can faint from the lack of fresh air.

“Boys, clear out. Aomine-san’s dying here!” She ordered, and the boys backed off, but their curiosity didn’t quite leave them. Kagami especially was already jumping excitedly.

“Care to introduce your friend here, Kagami?” Riko asked.

Kagami sidled at his side, patting his shoulder and grinning widely. He never saw the boy smile so big like that before. “Ah, this guy is Aomine Daiki and my bodyguard who’ll be keeping an eye out for the stalker. He’s actually a good basketball player too.”

Aomine’s cheeks turned ruddy in embarrassment. “Oi, stop it! You’re being really improper. I just like basketball and I play sometimes but I’m not that good. It’s kind of like a hobby anyways. My old man has been training me to martial arts ever since I was a kid.”

Megane boy cleared his throat. “What kind of martial arts exactly?”

“ _Shoriji Kempo_. Now, I kind of remembered you’re having a meeting after practice.”

Kagami whined. “Aww, we haven’t seen you play. Just one basket and then we can have the meeting.”

Aomine glared at him. “We have no time today, Kagami. And I’ve got something really important to say, as in urgent information about your stalker. We need to discuss this issue like, right now.”

This time, the group is stunned to silence. Riko gives Kagami a look. “Oh, yeah I remembered now. You actually called the cops?”

“Not the cops, but detectives. They’re doing really good process but we still aren’t sure who he is. But if Aomine has new information, then we can catch him faster.”

Riko’s eyes immediately showed the kind of gentle concern Aomine remembered on his grandfather’s face during the time he broke his bone when falling hard after blocking one of his father’s kicks. She laid her hand lightly on Kagami’s shoulder, leaving her hand there and spoke with such a soft voice “I see. Well then. We’ll just have this meeting done and then you can go home.”

 

\---

 “Bye, Kagami! Take care!”

“See you tomorrow, senpai!”

“If you see your stalker, kick him in the balls!”

“Gouge his eyes out!”

“Or just hit him in the solar plexus!”

“Kiyoshi, wait up! You gonna walk with us or not?!”

Aomine smiled at the team’s antics and watched as Kagami finally exited the gym, saying his goodbyes before jogging to catch up to the bluenette, looking exhausted. “Man, I can’t believe we had to set up a horror booth for the festival. I mean, sure we have the gym all to ourselves by the first day. But I’m really not cut out for scary stuff.”

“That’s alright. I’ll be right there with you just in case someone suspicious comes around. I’ve got killer instincts remember?”

Kagami falls in step beside him, his red eyes boring into his. Aomine can see the glint of hope and he feels slightly glad for the support he has lent into him.

“I’m glad.” Kagami said.

Aomine grinned. “Hey, can we stop by Maji for a minute? Let’s have a snack. And…. Let’s talk about our gathered information so far.”

He doesn’t say anything else, so the redhead nodded, not asking questions anymore. “Okay. Let’s head there.”

 

\---

“When I said have a snack,” Aomine paused, taking in the pile of burgers on Kagami’s tray, eyes shifting back and forth between the food and the monster eating all of it. “I did mean a small amount of food eaten between meals.”

Kagami grinned shyly. “Sorry, but this is what I eat all the time. I’m a growing boy after all.”

“I can’t believe you.” Aomine shook his head in disbelief. “So, about this err… stalker…”

The redhead pauses from eating and slowly swallowed. “Okay, go on.”

“Well you see, Himuro’s got this crazy deduction about why the stalker is stalking you. We called him ‘Gray’ because when they tried to find out where your flowers came from, the florist actually had a picture of him.” Then he fishes out a photograph from his pocket and gives it to Kagami. The latter almost tore it to pieces when he made a beeline for it.

“Aha! I see gray hairs.”

“Exactly. And we described his physique as someone athletic who plays basketball, who apparently was a revenge-driven maniac who decided to toy with you and use you as a ransom victim so he can get what he wants from a certain enemy.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed. Now his burgers were completely ignored. “What? So I’m used as his ultimate bait for this, basketball enemy he wants to get revenge from? And so, he decided that I was a perfect target, who wouldn’t know I was being stalked even If it slapped me in the face?”

“Apparently, yes. And those flowers weren’t so innocent from the start. It had hidden messages in it. Tetsu said the flowers meant Jealousy, Stupidity, and Beware. And we’ll get to that.”

“Whoa. They really did investigate the gifts I gave to him. Kuroko and Himuro are amazing!” Kagami says in awe.

“Okay, so here’s Himuro’s theory. ‘Gray’ as we call him, knew this person in his younger years, possibly around middle school and through basketball. And they graduated in bitter terms. He was driven to finish his enemy off in a way that makes him feel broken in the end, and that’s how he got the idea of using you as blackmail.” Aomine explained. Kagami suddenly froze.

“Err, I don’t know if this is really weird coming from me, but this dude ‘Gray’ has a grudge with, do you know who he is?”

As Kagami scanned Aomine's face for a reaction the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. He expected him to shake his head or even say apologies, but he did none of those things. Instead he robotically leaned in closer, face inches from the latter.

“Kagami, I want you to invite Kise Ryouta in your house for an interrogation.”

Aomine saw the shock register on Kagami’s face before he can hide it, face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a frown crept onto his face.

“Why Kise? I don’t—“

“Listen first, baka. And don’t cut me off. We just want to make sure… I want to ask a few questions about him. We might be blindly pointing our fingers to people you know, but this is our best opportunity to get in deeper. We won’t force him into answering us in submission. I’ll know when he’ll tell me he knows at least something.”

Kagami swallowed. “But why him of all people? I mean, he’s really friendly with everyone and I don’t know anybody who might be a threat to his basketball.”

“You just met him right? Who knows, maybe he was actually a really cold person back then, someone who had an attitude who can create a grudge.”

“Assuming it was really him. How are we going to ask him? “

Aomine hummed in thought. “Maybe dinner at your house after a street basketball match? Or probably let him help out with your homework and then invite him to have dinner.”

Kagami considered this, before laughing slightly. “Nope I’ll go with the first one. He’s really terrible with his grades, so I guess I can lure him in the apartment through a short street game.”

“That’s good.” Aomine nodded. He took a bite of his burger and checked his watch. Then his eyes bugged and he quickly swallowed his burger. “Dude, we need to get you home. Let’s not spend too much time here coz’ I hate running after stalkers in the night.”

“Would you rather shoot them in the face?” Kagami asked mockingly, but he quickly finishes the last of his burgers and wiping dirt from his lips.

“I’d love to. Unfortunately. I don’t want to harm civilians when I’m in the line of duty. By the way, your hairclip suits you really well.”

Kagami blushed, his fingers hovering over the pin in his hair. “You have no idea how many curious stares I had to endure at class today.”

“Ha! But do bear in mind to wear it every day from now on, just for safety purposes.”

“Urgh, I hate to admit, but I’ve got no choice aren’t I? Well let’s go home and plan our next course of action, then.”

Aomine beamed, pumping a fist in the air. “Yep. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, ne? Don't worry, more action in next chapters


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat Assessment Unit prodigy duo Kuroko Tetsuya and Himuro Tatsuya investigate a series of harassment and eerily alarming threats made to a teenage basketball player after he is frightened by a rather romantically fixated stalker. However, they soon find that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and when the danger takes a deadly turn, the two detectives desperately searches for the culprit before the elusive stalker strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five is here! It's a continuation of Chapter Four, only it's Kuroko and Himuro's point of view. There's also a small revelation that's going to happen in here! And yes! on the next chapter, we will finally have Kise take an appearance. So for now, please enjoy!

“Kuroko-kun, its night. Like near ten in the evening already.”

“I know that.”

“Then why are we still in the streets? Are we going somewhere?”

Kuroko raised his eyes at Himuro, who was looking rather pissed and uncooperative. “We’re going to a bar.”

A sigh escaped the ravenhead’s lips, and he raised a hand to comb his hair backwards in exasperation. “Which one?”

“Momoi-san’s.”

“Ah, I see. Going to ask for a new prototype weapon?”

“Yes that’s right. I got a text from her earlier from the day. She said she wanted me to have her new invention and she really needed someone to do a little experiment for it.”

Himuro tilted his head. “Really? Do you know what it is?”

Kuroko shrugged. “Knowing her, probably some new guns or daggers. She likes those.”

“Well as long as you don’t try it at random people, I’m okay with it. And also, I think I need a drink or two as well.”

 

 

\---

“As expected, it’s really full around here even if it’s evening.” Himuro said quite loudly as they slipped through the crowd of men and women. The bar is hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing with the rock music that dominates the atmosphere. The crowd is young, students from the university for the most part. It was a jungle of noises and smells. Everywhere there seemed to be an activity going on; people doing drinking games, standing drinkers in the sidelines, couples on secluded bays… Himuro would gladly say he was a little bit uncomfortable with the stares he was given as well.

“Ignore them, Himuro-san. You can always glare at people.” Kuroko said as if reading his thoughts. He slipped his pale hands on Himuro’s and led him to where they’ll find Momoi. “Come, I’ll lead the way.” He added.

 He lets himself be directed to a counter where a woman with long pink hair and wearing a barista outfit was wiping glasses. She was so focused on her work she didn’t notice the duo sit on the barstools in front of her and they both winked, a plan to surprise her in waiting.

“Miss, I’d like to order a Barcadi Breezer.” Himuro said in his most monotonous voice. She barely glanced at his direction and turned her back on him, preparing his drink and setting it on the table.

“Rough night?” She asks as they both stifle their laughter.

“Yes. Actually, we were going to ask if you could raise your head for a minute and look at the person you just served directly in the eye. We’d really like to think we aren’t putting some kind of prank on you.”

The reaction they received was enough to make him choke on his drink. She raised her head blankly upwards and then froze; He saw the shock register on her face before she could hide it. A small smile played on Kuroko’s lips; they get that a lot. It was always nice to tease Momoi Satsuki and they weren’t going to get tired of it.

“OH!” she sputtered, and then turned beet red from embarrassment before they all began laughing heartily. Kuroko was the first to recover, and he leans forward to give Momoi a friendly peck on the cheek.

“Good evening, Momoi-san. Your constant professional smile is gone today. It’s quite disarming.”

“Geez, you aren’t helping Tetsu-kun! It’s so nice to see you two here. I’ve been quite busy lately with most of my blueprints. But I’m really glad to see familiar faces tonight!” She gushed and gave Kuroko a gooey eyed look. Himuro felt his insides recoil in jealousy.

“What would you have Tetsu-kun? The usual?”

“I’d like whiskey, please.” Kuroko replied. Just as he finished speaking, another barista enters through. Himuro’s grin widened as he noticed the man gave him a fox-like smirk.

“’S been a long time hasn’t it, Himuro-kun?”

“Good to see you, Imayoshi-san.” He replied, raising his cup and tips it at Imayoshi’s direction, whose eyeglasses flickered against the bright lights and revealed squinting eyes.

“We’re working on a case today and Kuroko-kun wanted to see Momoi-san’s prototype weapon. I’m pretty sure he’s really giddy to see it.”

Kuroko gave him an exasperated look. “I am not.” He replied. Momoi laughed.

“It’s alright. Come around the back and I’ll show it to you. Imayoshi-san, would you mind taking things from here for a few minutes?”

Imayoshi shrugged. “Sure why not?”

“Okay, with that settled, everyone slip inside this door please.”

 

 

\---

Momoi leads them to a secret door at the back, which she opened and revealed a narrow staircase, a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling to illuminate the floor boards below. As they descended, Himuro was immediately reminded of secret basements he has read before in mystery books and movies.

It was indeed a basement built solely for stashing all of her blueprints as well as her much dangerous weapons.  Most people think of them as dingy places with low ceilings and mould, but Momoi clearly had hers decked out like it was up in the bar. It didn't matter that the windows were small and kind of high up, the low natural light just added to the ambience. There were different worktables filled with power tools, drawing pencils, and there were shelves lining all of the walls of that room. Momoi pressed a button in the wall and all of a sudden the shelves rotated backwards, instantly showing glass cabinets with all of her inventions inside. There were about a hundred of them, hanging in those cabinets. Kuroko and Himuro stared at it with awe.

Momoi beamed. “These babies are all mine, alright. I’ve got some being modified in the Firearms Unit for use in police work. And also, I’ve done alterations with my prosthetic leg, so it’s a supporter _and_ weaponry at the same time.”

She folds her right pants leg up to reveal a life-like prosthetic leg, with special compartments for numerous blades, which Himuro saw enveloping the back of her leg, thigh, and reaching just above her ankle. As he leaned over to examine it, Kuroko said. “That must be suffocating.”

“Not at all.” Momoi replied cheerily. “It’s really flexible. And it granted me full control over my whole right leg. Heck, I just might want to sacrifice my other one to have one more device like this!”

“Jesus.” Was all Himuro can say.

She laughed and unfolds her pants leg. “It’s a spur of the moment designing, and I can alter any parts anytime. But I’m kind of excited to show you one of my finished projects. If you wait here, I’ll come and get them.”

She bustled over to a nearby shelf. Himuro decided to check out one of her blueprints when Kuroko quickly rushed beside him and pulled on his arm. “You’re acting weird.”

He snapped his head at the latter and scowled. “Shut up.”

“Are you jealous, Himuro-san?” Kuroko tilts his head. Himuro flips him the finger and for good measure, smacks him upside the head.

“’S okay to be. Your expression is so laughable I might just continue on with this act the whole night.”

Kuroko should be glad he was spared from the oncoming punch for Momoi returned carrying two daggers in her hands. “Found them!” she squealed, handing each daggers to both of them as they examine it curiously.

“This is…?

“My new prototypes! Kuroko-kun is currently holding Swiftblade, which below that beautiful ivory handle is an eight inch blade sharp enough to break skin on close contact. Any pressure and it will be through muscle and white bone. I can tell from personal experience actually.”

Kuroko twirled it around his hands. “You stabbed this at someone?”

“Oh, just a dummy during practice. Himuro-san is holding Bloodweep, my favorite among the two. It’s good for throwing because of its lightness. It’s six inches tall, and is a silent killing specialist. It’s really beautiful. Your target wouldn’t even find out who killed them with how swift it can be stowed away after its use.”

Himuro stared at it in awe. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to try it out, but as he glanced at his watch he realized they had prolonged their stay. “I really would like to try it but actually it’s getting late. I’ll give this to Kuroko-kun now. We really need our beauty sleep if we want to catch our stalker soon.”

Momoi sighed. “You’re right. Though I still crave your company, I have to let you two go now.” She winked at Kuroko. “If your job’s done can I call you over for pizza?”

Kuroko pretended to muse over it. Himuro looked like he was ready to throw Bloodweep right at the asshole’s skull. “I’ll consider the offer, Momoi-san. But Himuro-san already told me we were going to have some champagne and a nice dinner after this case.”

“Aww, that’s too bad. I’ll escort you upstairs then!” Momoi chirped and continued to lead the way back to the staircase and into the bar.

Kuroko gave Himuro a wry smile. “Actually-- “

“Not a word.” He said firmly. “Not. A. Word.”

 

 

\---

“Thank you so much for the prototypes, Momoi-san. I’ll return it after I’m done.” Kuroko pecks Momoi’s cheek and Imayoshi hid his laugh which was directed to Himuro, who was giving him a ‘one-more-chuckle-out-of-you-and-I-swear-to-God’ look.

“Don’t worry. If you’d find a liking to them, you can have those. I’ll alter parts which you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Can I go to the bathroom before we leave?” Himuro asked aloud. “I really need to pee.”

Imayoshi snorted. “What the hell are you, five? Bathroom’s on the right.” He points as if he was a friend who just came over at his house during movie night. Himuro gave him a raspberry before marching off.

“Stupid Kuroko and his antics. Stupid, stupid, stupid adolescence!” Himuro muttered under his breath and stopped in front of the mirror in the lavatory, where he growled at his reflection, went to the toilet, made another growl at his mirror counterpart on the way out, and stomped towards the dance floor.

Jealousy wasn’t something he had innately. Even when he a kid, he always had his emotions under control to the point where he actually believed it was his nature already. But as he wiped his watery eyes he realized that _whoa._ Not only was he affected, but he was actually mad at Kuroko for flirting back. His fists began to clench and jaw rooted as he remembered he did not hand over Bloodweep and that he just might use it to stab the bastard in his heart because he was fucking dense---

“Oof!”

He bumps into something, no--- someone very hard and he yelped, staggering backwards. The person he hits curses and flails in the dance floor, angering a few people who made slight complaints in their direction.

“Oh my God I’m sorry I wasn’t looking!” Himuro cries out apologetically.

Himuro can’t properly see because of the disco lights but he knows he bumped into a guy. The latter paused and Himuro blinked. Maybe he had been too overwhelmed to properly see where he was going. He stepped forward and something crunched under his foot, like paper. Curious, he looks down and picks it up, and stretched his hand forward. “Sorry, is this yours?”

But before he can even move another step, the figure turns his back around him and runs away to the direction of the entrance, blending with the crowd until he disappeared. Himuro immediately follows suit.

“Hey, wait! Come back!” He yelled, starting to move amongst the tide of people with his eyes wildly scanning every direction in search of the man, only to be met with blank stares. He finally gives up chase, standing idiotically in the middle before deciding that yes, his patience was running thin that night.

“Fucking fantastic.”

 

\---

He walks outside and into the parking lot where Kuroko is waiting, the surroundings turning black and white that was contrasting its daylight counterpart. He saw their shadows lengthening and he closes the distance between them.

“What took you so long Himuro-san?” Kuroko asked as he sauntered over.

“Err, I bumped into this guy earlier and I think he dropped this.” He showed the little folder in his hands. “He seemed in a hurry though. Wonder what’s in it?”

“Maybe weed.” Kuroko suggested as Himuro snorted.

“Could be. I thought that I could catch up to him but nah, I kinda wanted to see what’s inside.”

“But you’re trespassing on a private matter, Himuro-san. It could be important.”

Himuro sticks his tongue on the side of his lip as he worked the seal and crows in joy before putting his hand inside. “If we want to know who dropped this, it’s better to get identifications, right.”

Kuroko merely shrugged. Himuro closed his hands around a paper and he pulled it out. “Oh, it’s a photo.”

“Let me see.” Kuroko said as they huddled their heads together to observe.

The moment their eyes scanned the photo, they knew they needed to find their culprit soon.

“ _Fucking piece of shit. He knew he was being followed_!”

It was a photo of them in the café, when they first met Kagami Taiga.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue.... I'm thinking I dragged this story for so long tho. :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat Assessment Unit prodigy duo Kuroko Tetsuya and Himuro Tatsuya investigate a series of harassment and eerily alarming threats made to a teenage basketball player after he is frightened by a rather romantically fixated stalker. However, they soon find that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and when the danger takes a deadly turn, the two detectives desperately searches for the culprit before the elusive stalker strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I am a terrible writer by neglecting this fic. I was so preoccupied with school that when I finally sat down to finish the whole thing my Mom was not pleased with how late I really slept.
> 
> But it came out fine. Here's the new chap guys! Enjoy!

“So, let’s review the plan, Kagami. First you’ll have to talk him into playing a casual game of street ball. And I arrive and you’ll introduce me as ‘Aomine Daiki, your cousin from France, who came to visit’. Then say you were about to have dinner in your apartment and ‘would you like to join us if you don’t mind?’ Next, while we’re eating, pretend you’re going to the bathroom to pee to leave us alone and then stay there until I’m finished talking to him.”

Kagami made a soft chuckle, writing all of his thoughts in a scratch paper. “It sounds kind of amateur to me but okay. Anyways, why are you from _France_? Can you even speak the language?”

“ _Je peux parler français, vous idiot!_ ” Aomine said without any hint of accent, looking mildly offended as Kagami dropped his pencil and stared at him with his mouth wide open.

“ **Oh my God**.” Kagami says in English. “Why?” He whispered harshly.

Aomine simply shrugged. “I studied it since I was young. My dad said it would be helpful in the future.”

“Then, what did you say to me earlier?”

“I can speak French, you idiot.”

“Geh! I hate you! I bet you can’t speak English properly!”

Aomine scowled. “I’m learning, though I’m not as good as you returnee.”

Kagami blew a raspberry and he stretched his arms up. “Any updates from Kuroko or Himuro?”

“ _Aucun appel de leur part---_ shit I mean no calls from them. But it’s pretty normal. Usually they’ll be silent for a few days and then before you knew it, they already solved the case. It’s no wonder they climbed up the ranks so fast. They’re so efficient.”

Kagami hummed and leaned back against the pillows. “True. I was hoping I could help, but their independence is astounding. I just want to be in on the case.”

“All the more reason for you to stay away. They want you to relax and let them handle it. You’ve been enduring this for weeks, might as well take the break.”

“Eh, okay.” Kagami replied. Then his stomach rumbled. “Ugh, I’m hungry, want to order takeout?” Aomine gave a scandalized gasp and slapped the redhead’s arm.

“What happened to the ‘you’ll cook for me’ thing you said? Was it all a lie?!”

Kagami shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “No I’m tired! And let go of my hand!”

“If you don’t want to cook, I’ll scavenge your fridge! Hell, I think I remember seeing milk bread in there somewhere…”

“I hope you lose your killer instincts you bastard!” Kagami grits out as he stood up. “Next thing I’ll know you might find my secret stash of manga and you’ll tease me for it.”

“Let me guess, it was under your bed before. Was it up the cupboard now?” Aomine smiled widely as Kagami turns beet red and kicks a socked foot on his face.

“Dick. I hate you!”

 

 

\---

**Next morning**

“We need to call Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said as he stared at the photo for the nth time in their office, looking alarmed and annoyed for the first time in days. After checking for more items inside the envelope, he concludes there’s nothing else inside.

He glanced at Himuro, who stood up and began to pace in panic. Last night had been fun for him. Riling him up like that. But Kuroko couldn’t insert his jokes without cringing at the latter’s serious face that looked like he really needed to murder something right now.

“I was there. I was there so close to him! Fuck! I just want to--!” He made squealing noises and making all of his angry tics that Kuroko stares at him in concern.

“Calm down, Himuro-san. We’ll warn Aomine-kun about this. The real question here is that how did he managed to know?”

Himuro combed a hand through his hair. “Look, you told me that he thinks Kagami’s stupid enough to tell somebody right? What if he meant some _random_ person? Maybe he thinks that yes, Kagami’s going to hide this problem with his friends, but decides to confront an authority like police or detectives?”

Kuroko tilts his head. “It makes sense. But how did he know we’ll be meeting on the café?”

“He’s probably discovered us by accident, when he’s following Kagami around and ended up taking photos of us, for future discoveries or something. Anyways, we have to at least warn them about possible attacks.”

There was silence for a minute, and then Kuroko spoke up. “Sorry about last night. Got carried away.”

Himuro eyed him angrily. “I was tempted to throw Bloodweep at you, you fucker.”

“You should’ve done it then.”

“Nah maybe later, when we’re done with the case.”

“Okay, then.”

Himuro was about to make another comeback when someone enters the door, surprising them both. It was just one of their colleagues, Mayuzumi Chihiro, who looked absolutely wary and was holding an envelope in his hands.

“Gentlemen.” He said curtly as he closed the door, strode to their table, and placed the paper on the wooden surface. “I was asked to send this to you. A boy came to the reception desk earlier and asked to have it delivered to you.”

Kuroko flinched. “Do you know what he looks like?”

“Some dude wearing a hoodie. Why? Who is he actually?”

_I knew it_ , Kuroko thought, snatching the paper and giving Mayuzumi a sickly sweet smile. “Yes, a friend of mine. I was expecting it. Thanks Mayuzumi-san.”

Hesitation swam in the latter’s eyes but he shrugged, giving him a side glance before saying. “No problem.” And he leaves.

When he left, Himuro gave a frustrated groan. “This is it. This is the time I have to officially announce we fucked up by spilling out our identities.”

“I don’t think that’s the case, really. If this is really the guy you saw at the bar, then we’re one step closer to capturing him. Remember, he’s probably around Kagami-kun’s age. You don’t see geniuses like these all the time.”

He opens the envelope and peeks at the paper that slipped out.

_Himuro Tatsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. What interesting names._

_I’ve seen you multiple times in the newspaper clippings I’ve searched to find out who’s been intervening with my gift-giving to Taiga. Yesterday only made my hunches true. So, you were after me too._

“What the fuck? My name was never interesting. And fuck the media; I always hate when they do it.” Himuro grumbled. Kuroko nods in sympathy.

_I’ve been having my suspicions that someone aside from you is keeping Taiga away from me. But I’ll deal with him later. You guys are my priorities now._

_I’m very impressed every time you solved case after case of stalking in your line of work. Rest assured this isn’t one of them. You see, he’s probably been overwhelmed by my advances. He’ll open up eventually._

“Now he sounds like he’s planning to do something really weird.”

“Shush.”

_I_ _just wanted to tell you that I think it’s fine if you guys don’t meddle with my business. I do not intend for this message to scare you, as it shouldn’t. I only hope that one day I am courageous enough to come out and say hello to Taiga, but personal stuff is in the way. I hope you’d understand._

_If you don’t, remember._

_Always._

_I’m watching you._

_\---_

‘Kagami’s impressive as always. No wonder he’s the Ace of the basketball team’ Aomine wonders as he takes a casual drink of his Pocari, enjoying the game unfold between the redhead and a blond-haired boy from his unseen hiding place outside the street court. He took his spot there earlier, when Kagami made a signal and pretended to make a show of dribbling around the court when this Kise Ryouta arrived.

He looked like a young man who stepped out of a Vogue magazine. With an attractive face and warm honey-colored eyes that lit up when he saw Kagami. Aomine quickly noticed the piercing on his left ear, glittering under the sunset sky. He sighed and watched wistfully as the two played a game.

From afar, he could only see glimpses of yellow and red, dribbling and shooting and for Kise’s case (much to Aomine’s intrigue and irritation), copying all of Kagami’s moves. Though they haven’t played for a full hour yet, sweat and fatigue were visible on their faces. The two were putting up quite the fight.

“Man, does it feel good to be young again.” Aomine groaned and glanced at his watch, then possibly gives up. His internal clock is more accurate than his wristwatch is. It was almost time. When Kagami secretly made a glance at his direction, he managed a quick thumbs-up, signaling to end the game, before hiding again.

He hears snippets of their conversation, straining to hear a mention of his name before he comes out of his hidey-hole. He’s been cooped up in there for a few minutes now. Aomine quickly stood when finally, Kagami said something along the lines of ‘cousin’ and ‘coming over’ and he takes a casual walk, face turning into a smile that would be recognized as that of someone new around the place.

“Kise! Quit your yapping, you’re embarrassing me--- oh hey! It’s my cousin.” Kagami and Kise turn their heads in his direction. Kise looks like he has never seen Aomine before, which is good, but his eyes narrow ever so slightly before he turned his inquiring eyes on Kagami.

“Kagamicchi, you didn’t tell me you had your cousin over! What’s his name?” Kise said, voice cheerfully contagious. Aomine noticed Kagami twitches angrily at the given nickname but plastered a fake smile on his face.

“He’s a visiting relative from France. And he can’t speak Japanese that much so I’m translating for him.” Then he faced Aomine. “ _I-Il demandrait v-votre nom_.” Kagami stammered the words they practiced earlier. Aomine chuckled at his words and cast a smile at Kise’s direction.

“ _Lui dire mon nom est Aomine Daiki. Et aussi, je suis heureux de le rencontrer_.” He replied. Kise looks at him in awe as Kagami quickly translates everything, mumbling apologies as he did so.

They exchanged pleasantries before Kise picked up his things. “Well, it’s getting pretty late. I’ve gotta go now. Thanks for introducing me to your cousin, Kagamicchi!”

“Ah, wait a second!”

“Oi, Kagami! Stop him!” Aomine hissed, grabbing the redhead’s arm who also grabbed onto Kise’s wrist.

“What is it Kagamicchi?” He asked, confused. Aomine pretends to lean over and whisper a quick ‘haul him in!’ and Kagami fake smiled before uncomfortably tightening his grip.

“My uh, cousin is interested in you.” He said lamely.

At this Kise reddened and Aomine sputtered. Realizing his mistake, Kagami quickly added. “Ah, he didn’t mean it that way! He just wanted to meet my friends since he also wanted to know how I’m living here in Japan.” And he suddenly turns kissed pink like a rose, the blooming color so cute against his skin. He looks away and sighs while trying to recompose himself

Kise hangs back and gave Aomine a glance, one that he didn’t miss and one that had a lingering atmosphere of suspicion. “O…kay. If you insist so much. Just let me give a quick text to my Mom.” He replied, though he did squeal inside his mind when Kagamicchi bursts into a stuttering mess. He rarely does that nowadays.

Aomine gives an uncomfortable flinch when he sees Kise’s face. _What the fuck?_   And promptly ignores the growl in his stomach as he watched Kise snap his phone shut and enters an animated conversation with Kagami.

 

 

\---

They were being watched.

 

 

\---

Kise’s dinner with his parents: elbows off the table, sit up straight, chew with your mouth shut, take small bites, make pleasant conversation, don't talk with your mouth full, finish your plates, help clear the table, help wash the dishes.

And Kise’s dinner with Kagamicchi and his cousin: mushroom soup, kitchen table faced in front of the telly, laugh at the comedy show, talk with mouths full of rice, spray crumbs over the floor, drinks sloshing, pile plates on counter next to dishwasher.

He has never felt so full and warm when eating before. Normally it felt like a menial task, now it was like relieving old memories when he was a kid. He saw Kagami cackle at another joke made on TV from the corner of his eye and Kise’s mood soared higher than before.

_The problem though,_ he thought, silently spooning more food, _was Aomine Daiki_. He clearly looked like a brooding type. He gave occasional French comments to Kagami, and the latter gives him funny looks but doesn’t say anything. There was something fishy about their relationship that he can’t pinpoint but he keeps quiet anyway. He doesn’t want to ruin the good mood.

“Kise, I’m going to the restroom for a sec.” Kagami raised himself from his seat and walks past Kise’s chair. But before he can even move, the redhead quickly seized his arm and stuck it into the wooden backrest.

He hears a metallic click and noticed that his wrist was now locked into the chair by a handcuff. With panicked eyes he raised his head to Kagami, who looked apologetic.

“Err, I have to go now.” He muttered before shuffling nervously past him. Kise squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

“Wha-?! Kagamicchi what the hell is going on?!” He demanded. Furiously Kise whipped his head back to face Aomine, who looked neither surprised nor scared of his cousin’s actions.

“Can you believe him? I won’t peek in the bathroom, honest!” Kise said earnestly. Aomine was giving him a look like ‘seriously’ and kept his mouth shut. They had an awkward staring contest and Kise realized he couldn’t speak Japanese.

“Sorry. I forgot. **Is English fine for you?** ” Kise alternates his language. Aomine shrugged, leaned back against his chair and stares at him square in the eye.

“I can speak Japanese.” He said.

“Oh, I guess you can--- wait, what?” Kise froze as Aomine pulled something from under his coat.

Before he can even process that what he was pulling out was a police badge and not a gun, Aomine added. “And I’m not his cousin.”

A tan arm pushed the police badge onto Kise. The blond stared at it, then into Aomine’s face, and the blunette’s eyes narrowed into slits.

Cold fear travelled through Kise’s veins like someone had poured ice water into his back, trickling and making his hair stand on end. This was not what he expected when Kagami invited him for dinner. To be alone with a police officer and interrogated for a crime that might as well be his fault to begin with.

“Kise Ryouta.” Aomine’s voice said authoritatively, testing his name, and his voice filled with so much professionalism. “I’m not threatening you, or do something stupid. I’m going to ask questions, and I expect straight answers. Will that be alright?”

The urge to vomit was eminent now. Kise wondered if joining Kagami in the toilet still sounded okay for Aomine. “Yes.” He said without meaning to.

Wisely, the blunette made no room for extra crap Kise had to deal right now. “Fine. Do tell me,” Aomine said, and his voice was laced with some underlying tone to it. “Who Kagami’s stalker is, and how is it connected to you?”

Kise wished he said no to Kagami’s dinner invitation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat Assessment Unit prodigy duo Kuroko Tetsuya and Himuro Tatsuya investigate a series of harassment and eerily alarming threats made to a teenage basketball player after he is frightened by a rather romantically fixated stalker. However, they soon find that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and when the danger takes a deadly turn, the two detectives desperately searches for the culprit before the elusive stalker strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY REVEALED THE CULPRIT'S NAME ON THIS CHAPTER AND MY SISTER IS LAUGHING IN THE BACKGROUND
> 
> ...ehem, anyways here's chapter seven! Please enjoy!

“You have to let me go.” Kise pleaded, struggling from his handcuff. Aomine paid him no heed and glowered at him instead.

“I’ll have Kagami take them off if you answer me properly.” Aomine said as he leaned forward and Kise swore they were actually scarier, hungry for information. Kise twitched uncomfortably and slackened, looking away and finally accepting his resigned fate.

“Good.” Aomine said with small satisfaction. He proceeds to calmly pull a notebook from his pocket. “Tell me what’s going on, aside from what’s already happening to Kagami. Under that stalker threats, what the hell is really going on in the background?”

Kise’s lower lip quivered. He saw Kagami’s red head peeking from the hallway, his body partly hidden in the shadows. Overcome with grief and guilt, he spoke. “I had a long-standing rivalry with someone. Someone I really know. And I really hate so much.”

Aomine’s blue eyes narrowed. “And? What’s the rivalry all about?”

“It’s more of a grudge really. He was a ruthless and violent kind of guy. We never get along but basketball. I was a starter when he was already in the first string- that’s the regulars. I challenged him on a match and I lost. Ever since then, he’s been bullying me and everyone I know of. So Akashicchi made him quit the basketball team---“

“Whoa. You mean _the_ Akashi Seijuro? I know him. My friend from work had helped him once. Didn't know you were studying at the same school as he does back in middle school.” Aomine said in awe. Kise waves a dismissive hand at him.

“Everybody knows him because of his dad. He’s the heir of this business they own or something. Anyways, he was the captain of the team in my middle school years. Akashicchi once told me privately that he had a word with the guy I was having bad terms with. So I guess he told him to forcefully quite basketball and stay away from us. And that’s how everything went downhill from there.”

“Let me guess,” Aomine propped his elbow on the table. “The basketball matches in high school?”

Kise nodded gravely. “It was during the Winter Cup to be exact, on the quarter-finals. We were going to face Fukuda Sogo Academy at that time, which when I saw their lineup he was playing for them. I asked to be excused and went outside. That’s where I saw him.”

Kise wrinkled his nose. “I was shocked to see he had returned in the basketball scene again. We exchanged a few threatening words. He gave me one final cryptic warning. He said ‘I don’t give a shit about our game. I’m going to destroy you to the point of madness.’ At first I thought he was just going to make me lose to basketball. But after the game, we won. He wasn’t furious or anything. He was even laughing like a maniac and kept rubbing his nose and licking his mouth. By the way, it looks really dry.”

Aomine’s eyes grew wide. “Is this guy… on _drugs_?”

Kise and Kagami exchanged fearful glances. “Well I don’t really know. The Teiko regulars never really cared about him. He was a delinquent, and he was a bad example. We stirred clear of his way all the time.”

“After that, he sobered up and told me to meet him outside the gym to talk again. He wasn’t down talking me anymore. He just looked downright creepy. He said he was going to harm me, just for kicks. Then all of the people I have met throughout high school. I asked him what he wanted, but he repeated his cryptic warning earlier. I was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, and harming a student from another school would be considered breaking laws. He offered a bargain. If I wanted to be safe, I would have to choose someone to take my place instead.”

Kise swallowed, looking away guiltily. Aomine’s eye twitched as Kagami looked at Kise with a mixture of hurt and a thin air of betrayal.

“You chose me.” The redhead said quietly.

Tears blurred Kise’s line of vision, and he wiped at it with his sleeves with difficulty. Kagami reached over and unlocked the handcuffs, the metal cuffs falling into the floor. Kise brought his hands onto his eyes and started to cry.

“I-I… was panicking.” He explained between sobs. “The first name that came to my mind was yours. After that I just couldn’t get enough courage to take it all back. He was gone. I didn’t know he had done something terrible than I expected. I’m so sorry, Kagamicchi.”

 Aomine saw Kagami looking heartbroken at the sight, but they had to continue on with the interrogation. “Kise, just one more question please. Who is he?”

Kise stopped his crying at once. Slowly his hands dropped, revealing his red puffy eyes had turned hollow. Kagami’s breath hitched as he opened his mouth.

“His name,” He said. “Is Haizaki Shougo.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want chapter? I give you chapter.

“I knew it.” Kagami said. Kise shoots him a terrified look.

“I knew it.” He said again.

Aomine’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you know him?”

“ _Know_ him? I _hated_ him!” Kagami spat out. “He confronted my mentor and harassed her in public, and then resorted to physical violence when she didn’t comply to his whims.”

“Mentor?”

“Her name’s Alex. Alexandra Garcia is her full name. She was a retired WNBA player and was the one who taught me basketball.”

“Is she hot? Has she visited Japan?”

“Aomine shut your filthy mouth.”

Kise gave a watery laugh at Aomine’s kicked puppy expression. “She’s a kinda scary. I’ve only seen her once. But yes, she’s pretty.”

Kagami sighed as he rubbed his temples. “What I would like to confirm is that Haizaki hates you and took his revenge that we can be mentally unstable like him.” He blinked in confusion. “Damn, he’s so petty.”

“Possibly the drugs.” Aomine mused, tapping his ball pen on the table. “He’s suffering paranoia. And you know what happens to people with anxiety. They over worry stuff. They get crazy whispers in their heads. And most of all, they’re hell-bent on self-harm.”

Kise looked worried. “So that’s why he was kind of sluggish back at the game. I don’t really remember him having family problems. His attitude was just plain ugly.”

“Friends, I think. Influences from other delinquents. It’s short term euphoria, and in the end it’s the addiction. I have a lot of arrested minors in my experience to come down to this conclusion.”

There was silence for a minute.

“Well, look it’s getting late.” Aomine suddenly said pointing at Kise. Kagami watched the clock on the stove which read 9:00.

“You better be home by now. We’ll figure this out tomorrow. Can you still come over the house?”

“I will. Are we going to tell the police?”

“This is detective work.” Aomine replied, getting his coat and wearing it on. “We contact Kuroko and Himuro first before we turn him in. Also, since its dark out, I’m offering to walk you outside.”

Kagami pats Kise’s shoulder. They share a silent conversation before the redhead lets him go.

“We’ll take time to talk. Be careful out there.”

“Kagamicchi, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, I’m still here. Alive and kicking.” Kagami laughed as he led Aomine and Kise out the door. “Besides when it comes down to it, I’ll give him a punch in the solar plexus.”

“I promise I won’t let you down.” Kise said and turned to Aomine, staring at him quizzically. “By the way, you speak really fluent French.”

“Flawless, you mean. I stutter when I tried it.” Kagami said.

” _Merci pour le compliment_! Your house keys are in your left pocket, correct?”  

Kise gasped then squinted suspiciously at Aomine. “How do you know I have my house keys?”

Kagami sighed tiredly. “Killer police instincts.” He said as Aomine pulled a bewildered Kise by the sleeve and tugged, leading him down the hallway.

 

 

\---

The walk was uneventful, and Aomine was pretty much on his bodyguard mode again. He kept double taking to make sure no one was behind, and he was uncontrollably twitchy. He was walking like someone who had been in some armed service or other, because there was a marching quality to it.

“What do you think we should do with Shougo-kun?” Kise asked, trying to sound casual. Aomine shrugged, his mind wandering to Kagami whom he left at the apartment.

“I’ll call Tetsu and have his location found so we can take him to custody. He’s probably around 16 I guess. Juveniles have different experiences with law enforcement than do adults. We get them counseling or lock-up. And a restraining order.”

“That sounds really tiresome.”

The grin on Aomine’s mouth widened. “I’m starting to feel guilt vibes, blondie.”

Kise glared. “I’m- I’m not, okay?” He breathed deeply. “I already made peace with Kagamicchi, and now that we both know, we’re going to fix this together.”

“Really now.” Aomine replied. Kise rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

Suddenly, screams from the distance jolted Aomine out of his thoughts. He stilled, frowning deeply as he strained his ears to listen. He heard a sound like the popping of firecrackers. 

Aomine whirled around, his eyes wide. "Did you hear that?" 

Kise, who'd been staring at the ground, looked up. 

"Hear what?" he asked casually. For a minute, the two held their breath, listening intently. The sound of firecrackers grew louder and Kise realized what the sound was. "I hear it now." 

Almost immediately, the people standing around them dropped to the floor, trying to find cover. 

"Get down, blondie!" Aomine yelled.   


Almost petrified with fear, Kise threw his arms over his head and dropped to the floor. His heart raced with fear. 

"What the fuck-" Aomine whirled around, pulling out his hand gun and turned to Kise, who was quivering badly. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you.” He shouts, pushing him through a waiting shed.

Kise couldn't answer. His heart felt like it was in his throat. 

"I'll shield you," Aomine said. 

Finally finding his tongue, Kise managed to whisper, "Thanks." He wondered why he was willing to risk his life for him, a complete stranger.   
  
Screams of fear made Aomine's nerves taunt. _So many civilians out there_. He wondered who the bastard was so he can split his skull open. He pushed Kise through the throng of panicking people as fast as he could; Kise had tears streaming down his face. 

"Aominecchi!" 

"Get away from here Kise! Get home as fast as you can!”

“But-“

 “NOW!" Aomine yelled, and Kise looked pained as he staggered backwards, before pushing his way through the crowd, disappearing from sight. Aomine stared grimly at the location he’d heard the gunshot.

“Let’s deal with you, shall we?”

 

 

\---

 Somehow, the people had cleared with the help of the police. Wakamatsu had handled the civilians as Aomine kept up with the culprit, who he managed to distinguish from the others. He was wearing a black hoodie and running towards the direction of an abandoned alleyway. Cheap tactics. If anything, a good chase scene would do Aomine some good.

The alleyway was straight like a drinking straw and almost as narrow; The sounds of the roads either sides ricocheted from one side to the other and light from the unguarded apartment windows would reflect from the dark brick walls. The black figure in front of him keeps running, and turned left. Aomine reaches a corner and turned. The figure looks back and suddenly aimed the gun at his direction.

A shot fired out, and he cursed, barely missing it. He doesn’t dare hit this idiot yet. From the looks of it, the guy’s an amateur and is definitely young.

“Grazing it is.” He muttered under his breath. Aomine sensed the culprit’s hesitation, and before he could scramble for safety, Aomine already fires and it hits the figure’s jacket sleeve, piercing through skin. The latter howled, and yelling defiantly, he tries to shoot in retaliation. But Aomine has the upper hand.

With reflexes like a snake, Aomine performs the _Harai Tsurikomi Arashi_ , by grabbing the man’s sleeves, pulling him in, and sweeps his leg between the culprits’s. The latter fell with a grunt, and Aomine descends down on him and keeps him still in a Reverse Cross Choke.

“There, got you, you fucker.” Aomine pants, the man below him doesn’t say anything.

“Either you surrender or I’m gonna put some force to do It kid. You’re choice.”

He received a chuckle.

“Aomine Daiki, it’s been nice knowing you.” The man says. His voice, though unfamiliar, is alarmingly easy to place.

“Haiza-“

A chink on his armor. Aomine accidentally loosens his grip and something is plunged to his arm. He screams in pain before jumping in surprise. A small knife was impaled to his shoulder. Blood seeps through his jacket as Haizaki scrambled backwards, holding the shoulder he injured.

He takes off his hoodie to reveal a boy with dyed black hair in cornrows, a maniacal grin splitting his face, and wide eyes. He is laughing.

“Now we’re even.”

A shot rang out in the night, mingled with the screams of a boy nearby.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still want chapter? Wait for miracle.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emerges from a century old grave* Bet you thought I was dead

The new patient is mobile and spry, bored, yet grinning at the nurse as she enters. And even though he was fatigued, and had a heavy bandaging and a sling on his left shoulder, his smile extends to his eyes, twinkling like he's greeting a friend. The nurse reciprocates in her way, her smile limited to her mouth, unsure of what happens next and wary of being drawn into a conversation she doesn't have time for.

"Hello, I'm Daiki, Aomine Daiki, and you are?"

"I'll be your nurse today. How was your sleep last night?"

"Terribly uncomfortable. I had a call from Tetsu and pretty boy. They called Kagami and he's coming over." _He's chatty today_ , she thinks. She remembered the police officer had talked a lot when the nurses had brought him in. Instead of being pained, he looked _annoyed_. Then she had to remind herself that this was an elite officer capable of taking in catastrophes under high pressure.

"Thinking deep, again. That's unhealthy." Aomine gave her a toothy grin. She swallowed. He's also psychic.

"I have to say, the wound was pretty serious."

"Nothing I can't handle. The doctors said I was shot with a 9mm round. I don't think I suffered that much."

The nurse smiled. "Maybe. You were going down while shouting profanities."

Aomine pouted. "That's because I hate it so much! I was in pain okay?"

"I wonder how those TAU officers will finish this case. That stalker guy who shot you sounds ready to rot in jail."

He leaned back against the pillows, sighing deeply. "I'm worried about my client more. He sounded really scared when we talked on the phone. But I did feel happy when he said he'd bring me flowers." To the nurse's amusement, he genuinely sobbed. "I haven't received flowers in ages."

"Or maybe you just like him."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let me prop your pillow, mister."

 

 

\---

Kagami was sitting on the cafe beside the hospital, a vase of flowers on his table and a cup of coffee on his hand, his fingers shaking. He stayed up all night waiting for Aomine, it would have made no difference to his already there exhaustion after Kuroko's phone call. By the morning his bed sheets were in a knot and aside from a few fit-full half hours of vivid dreams he didn't sleep a wink. His brain was constantly searching for any sign that he's alright, staring at his cell phone with the kind of unease that made his stomach shift. He release his hands on his coffee cup but then can't figure out what to do with them, so instead they clasp and unclasp each other as if in constant need of touch and reassurance. But what he needs is just to see him safe and sound, and to be able to punch Haizaki in the face for everything that he had done.

"Kagami-kun. Long time no see,"

He looked up, startled. Kuroko and Himuro stood before him, their eyes bleary and mouths formed into grim lines. Kagami lowered his face between his hands and rubbed them repeatedly.

"This is all my fault you know." He mumbled under his hands.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's ours. We didn't act sooner." Himuro replied, sitting down on the chair and stuffing bagels into his mouth. _So he was into stress eating_ , Kagami thought, with just a tiny hint of reassurance.

"Haizaki Shougo, sixteen, lives with his grandmother." Kuroko mechanically reads through his notebook. From the looks of it, he had been examining the data repeatedly overnight. "The boy has several deeds of misconduct back in middle school. I also called Kise Ryouta for more information, and he redirected me to Akashi-kun."

Himuro's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah. The ginger head we helped during our rookie days. How convenient."

Kuroko nodded. "Yeah. Akashi-kun did confirm that he and Kise had an ugly relationship. But I do think it's time we get down to the bottom of this." He smiled faintly. "And I called the right person for the case."

"Who? Momoi?"

"Nope. The next best thing."

Kagami craned his neck around to look and spotted a boy two years older than him approach their table in brisk strides, looking agitated. He had flat eyes that stared uneasily at Kagami and the duo detectives. Kuroko stood up and extended a hand.

"Hideki Ishida." Kuroko announced, pausing to point at the uneasy boy before them. "Captain ball of Fukuda Sogo. A pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands. Hideki swallowed.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." 

 

 

\---

"When Haizaki and I met, I knew something was wrong with him." Hideki started.

Kuroko and Himuro had dismissed Kagami an hour ago, sending the redhead grumbling as he collected the flower vase and went up to visit Aomine. When the two made no noise of disapproval, Hideki plowed on.

"I guess you could say he was a handful when he entered the first string. The others didn't care but I secretly observed him, because if he went on a rampage, Fukuda Sogo's reputation is ruined. I eventually found out he had problems with his personality. He was violent, but other times paranoid. And then we practiced this ritual of not speaking to him during those episodes, and I suggested he take prescription drugs. I didn't know he took my advice by heart. Too much, that he'd gone a little manic."

"Did he show signs of being a stalker?" Himuro asked.

"I think." He replied slowly. "I didn't even know he stalked Kagami Taiga before you told me about it. He muttered things all the time."

"I see. Anything else?"

"He skips practice a lot. And he buys the most ridiculous stuff. Like flowers."

Kuroko grinned. "Bingo."

Himuro mirrored his smile and heaved a great sigh of relief. _It looks like things are about to go smoothly from here,_ he thought. When he faced Hideki however, the latter still fidgeted really bad. Something was wrong with his gait that fell along the lines of struggling to compensate for something he couldn't even name.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" He offered.

Hideki's eyes stare at them, and ironically it does not. Himuro frowned in confusion as he saw Hideki started lacing his fingers and breathed very hard, ashen face scrunching up in an effort to keep himself together.

Kuroko leaned forward. "Hideki-kun?" 

"He called last night, Haizaki." He muttered, voice rushing out breathlessly. "He called me and said he was going to do it. Tonight. I don't know what he was going to do but I'm scared. I don't know what's coming over him." 

Himuro softly cussed, barely missing the pointed look Kuroko gave him.

"Let's not jump into conclusions just yet." Kuroko placatingly says. "Hideki-kun, if what you say is correct, then I have to make sure you are not in league with him whatsoever. Because as you know, the client's safety is our number one priority. I'll warn you that getting involve with Haizaki has consequences."

Hideki shook his head. "You can go through my phone, search me. Whatever. But I'm coming clean with this. I don't like the guy, and he's not blackmailing me, thank goodness. What I do know, is that he's a sneaky little shit, but he can't really escape anywhere if you can ground him down on one location."

"That would be very helpful." Kuroko smiled. At the same time, Himuro goes through the boy's messages, eyes squinting. A little later, he returns it back with a tiny smirk on his face. 

"Coast clear. You're not a subordinate. But I'd like to know if you have an address to his house."

"I do, actually. He currently lives with his grandmother. The poor woman," Hideki sighed. "She probably doesn't know what's going on."

"I highly suspect she might be covering it up, but we'll get to the bottom of that." Kuroko replied. He gave Hideki a smile. "You've done well enough for us, so we extend our gratitude. I'll make sure you're name won't be involved in this mess in any way. But if it comes down to it, would you act as witness?"

"Sure, so long as I'm safe." said Hideki, smiling his nervous smile. They exchanged phone numbers and he shared Haizaki's address. Bidding the two detectives goodbye, Hideki bundled up his coat, and traversed the path outside the cafe before he blended in with the pedestrians and he was gone.

"You think Haizaki's been listening on us?" Himuro asked, eyeing Kuroko dialling up Aomine's number on his phone. The latter silently placed the receiver in his ear and shook his head.

"I doubt it. If he had, Hideki-kun might not actually come after all. For now, Kagami is the mission. If possible, I think that we can have him stay in the hospital. It might be uncomfortable, but in majority it's the safest place we can create a stronghold against him if he ever plans on attacking Kagami tonight. we just need to be vigilant enough that he won't be able to find any loopholes to our defense."

"You got a plan?"

Kuroko hummed in thought. But before he could speak, Aomine already picked up. They conversed for a little while and it was not when Himuro looked closer when he saw the ghost of a smile form on his partner's lips. He ends the call and faced Himuro.

"Actually, I have one."

 

 

\---

"Yeah, okay. Talk to you later, Tetsu." Aomine hears the dial tone bleep in his ears. Resigned, he dumped his phone back to his bedside table, schooling his features into what he hoped was a happy smile when faced with the redhead's glare.

It was wobbly, but regretful.

"Was it fun, seeing me suffer last night?" Kagami's harsh words fill his ears like staccato gunfire. He winced, trying to understand underneath the layers of venom in his voice. "Did you get a buzz of power? Actually, fuck you. Don't answer that. Right now, I want you to explain to me. Right now. Why are you in here, with a bandage in your shoulder, shot by some bullet and unable to get home?"

It felt like he was reprimanded by his mother all over again. Kagami had every right to be angry for that dickbag move he made. But he felt helpless and tired and restless; like he wanted to just bolt out the door and scream to let his frustration out on Haizaki. But it won't be any use if he just answered angry words back at the redhead. Lying was a no-good either.

"So? C'mon, Aomine. Are you just going to lie there all day and never saying anything?" Kagami asked, this time uncertainly. 

He sighed. "Sorry. I don't know where to start. You're mad right now. I think it will be best if you calm down and just hear me out till the end okay? I'm not going to die because of a gunshot wound, and this isn't the time to start blaming yourself. I got out there, and this is my job. This is nothing."

The latter's expression softened a crack, but his stubbornness still showed. "Okay, fine. Sorry, I was just....."

"I know. Everyone gets scared at times like this. I'm scared too. But that doesn't mean that we should be panicking over the trivial things. Tetsu says we're getting closer to capturing him. What happened last night? I met him. I met Haizaki. I sent Kise home before I fought him. He was crazy, man. Really batshit crazy. And even though I knew it was him, I had my doubts. That was the reason I was shot. Because I made an incorrect decision." Aomine smiled and softly ruffled Kagami's red locks. "So, blaming yourself is out of the question. It's not right that you took my burden on your shoulders."

Kagami's face crumpled, and hus shoulders sagged in sadness. "It was so weird. I felt like I had responsibility over you, because you became this close to me. You were important. A guest in my house. And now, a friend." His anxious eyes met Aomine's. "Do you always give your friends good doses of heart attacks?"

A chuckle escaped from Aomine's mouth. "When I started on this field, my mother, Tetsu, and Satsuki hated how injured I always get. But I love my work almost as much as I am dedicated to the safety of my clients."

The redhead nods, though slightly hesitant. "They must be really tolerant people. Speaking of, was Kise safe?"

"He should probably know about what happened. I sent him out earlier than the gunshot part. Back then, there was a young man who gave a warning scream and took me here to be hospitalized. Said his name was Nijimura. I'm forever grateful to him." He smiles warmly and pats the edge of the bed.

"Won't you come and sit here? You look tired."

Kagami snorted. "Shut it, you. I brought you flowers so you better behave you lecherous bastard."

"Ah, yes. Thanks for the roses. I so know what _those_ mean by the way."

"Shut the fuck up." was Kagami's flustered response.

They talked for several more hours throughout the day, keeping the bedridden boy company, and the nurse who wheeled in a tray of lunch gave Kagami an endearing wink that made him confused and Aomine sending her out of the door.

With the clock striking 3 in the evening, Kagami stood from his post and started collecting his things. Aomine shot him a panicked glance and demanded why he was leaving.

"Um, I have to get your clothes? You stink and I need to pass my leftover homework from yesterday."

"You can't leave! It's Tetsu's rule. He's going to freak if I let you go out. And at a time like this! Don't you learn your lesson anymore?"

Kagami sighed and pouted. "I did. But I'm going to be very careful, I promise. This isn't going to go down like the other nights. I will not hesitate to stab my stalker. Besides, you need the clothes."

Aomine stares at him with a mild look of dread and a hundred scenarios popping up of his mind. Not a single one of them had Kagami safe in it. He shook his head repeatedly and started to stand up.

"No, no, no. You are not going anywhere. I don't care about those clothes. Just please stay here till we have this sorted out."

Kagami huffed. "What the heck are you so worried about? Fine! I'll sit my ass down and eat your tasteless hospital food. You better be grateful I'm also very tolerant."

"Yes!" He cheered. "Good boy, Taiga."

"Taiga?" Kagami echoed, slightly embarrassed. "Pfft, don't you call me that. We're not even close."

"Aww, but you said I had become someone important." Aomine cooed and laughed at the reaction he received. "Was that a lie as well?"

It took him a second to react as an oncoming pillow thwacked him in the head. "I hope you die you fucking bastard!"

"But hey, can I go to the bathroom? I need to pee." Kagami asked. Aomine shrugs and let's him go. In a hurry, he scrambles up and ran outside, pitching himself to the nearest cubicle that read Male. After crossing the bathroom mirror and rearranging his hair, a sharp jab on his back on the way out made him look back in annoyance.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry. Didn't see you."

Kagami blinked, watching the dude who jabbed him disappear into a corner. He shivered upon remembering the hoodie from the picture Aomine showed to him a few days ago. He shook his head to clear away unwanted thoughts. Better to think about going back to the ward, or he'll freak out again and be unable to do anything. 

Hesitantly, he took a step forward, already thinking of buying a burger from the nearby Maji fastfood to feed his stomach, and maybe even Aomine's, when his phone rang from his pocket.

"What.... Oh my god Aomine." Kagami groaned, reading the vulgar text the boy just sent to him. 

_Hey! Stop by at Chatime downstairs and grab me some tits!_

_What the fuck?_

_Fuck! Sorry! I meant grab me some tea!_

_HAHAHAHAHA you got auto corrected._

_That's not nice you know! You wound me!_

_Fine. Oolong?_

_Milk tea, please._

_K. See ya._

_You're the best Taiga!_

_That was embarrassing,_ Kagami thought as his face and ears suddenly turned hotter than usual. _If this is a crush or anything at all, I think I'm going to kill myself._

_"Chatime,_  huh? I recall it's outside the hospital....."

He checks his watch that already read 4:30. His stomach growled in protest, reminding himself that he had to eat his fill of snacks and fetch the bedridden Aomine some tea. It wasn't dark out yet, but he'd have to hurry or his fears would get the best of him again, and Kuroko will get disappointed in him if he didn't follow the order.

"I haven't had burger in ages. Maybe stopping by isn't so bad.....?"

Not looking back, he pressed the button G on the elevator and felt a small relief of seeing the elevator doors close without any people boarding in with him.

 

 

\---

The elevator whooshed past the third floor and Kagami's insides squirmed. He was always squeamish if he stood too long in elevators. But it's handier than the stairs, and he gets inevitably tired if he had to climb the hospital all the way to Aomine's ward. So he clutched his stomach and hoped for the best, glad no one occupied the box except for him.

"It feels like I reserved the elevator just for me." He said aloud, and began to laugh. He was being silly--- but he never gets to be silly all the time, so there was that.

He was relieved when he reached the lowest floor and proceeded to exit the hospital, crossing the lobby without so much as a glance. He was caught off guard when he spotted the hoodie dude from the bathroom lingering on the waiting area. As if reading his thoughts, the other boy looked up, and Kagami had the urge to retch before pushing through the door and taking in the outside air of the evening.

_That wasn't him_. He repeated like a mantra. _I shouldn't think about Haizaki. If I do, my positive mood will be ruined._ He berates himself and begin to shake off the tendrils of fear that was beginning to settle on his head and instead thought about Aomine's milk tea and his burgers and the fact that Kuroko and Himuro were out there to help him. Distracting himself was the easiest way to forget and ease the tension leeching out since he saw Aomine on the bed.

He gets the milk tea first, intrigued by the ordering system and the object he was holding in his hand, then ordered burgers for himself. Then as an afterthought, bought one teriyaki burger for Aomine. _He better pay me in return_ , he sniggered. Kagami was about to cross the street when someone called out his name.

"Hey! Kagamicchi! Hey!"

He gasped. Turning to the source of the sound, he whirled back to see Kise smiling enthusiastically at him.

"Kise?!"

"Kagamicchi!!" Kise barreled through the crowd and tackled him into a hug, causing him to drop what he was holding. They both screamed and rapidly grabbed the plastic bag and the cup before sighing in relief.

Kagami punched him. "You fucking jerk! It almost got splattered on the pavement!"

Kise's bowed deeply with a sob. "Sorry, sorry! I was just so glad to see you! Is Aominecchi okay? Will he be able to live?!"

"He's fine, dumbass. He got shot in the arm." Kagami sighed. Kise began to pout and was about to cry again when he snapped. "Quit that. He's not going to die!"

"But I left him alone! I got a call from one of his subordinates. And I just..... This is all my fault and yet....."

"Hey, hey. Not your fault okay? As much as it isn't mine either. This is Haizaki's fault. No way are we going to present ourselves us the criminals."

Kise's nodded, wiping away the snot. He pointed at the burgers he was holding and smiled. "I bet those are all for you. Want me to carry it?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Take the milk tea too." Kagami stood and started to head in the opposite direction.

Kise's tilted his head confusedly. "Uh, where're you going?"

"I'm going to buy Aomine a shirt. There's a thrift store around here and I'd like to offer all the help I can do to him. In this case, to rid him of the ugly hospital gown he currently wears."

"B-but! What about Haizaki....."

"It's fine! I won't be long! Aomine's room is Ward 334. You can't miss it!"

"Aaah, wait a minute....." Kise called, but too late. Kagami sprinted to the other side of the street and is making his way to the store, unmindful of the distressed calls. He just needs to hurry before the night swallows the streets in darkness.

_I just need to hurry_. He thought, running through an alleyway. It was darker than he imagined, but thankfully it was an easier shortcut.

_I just need to_ \---

"Yo."

Kagami froze.

The hoodie dude was just behind him when he turned.

"Remember me?"

Cold fear pushed its way into his body, his feet shaking in their shoes. His breath caught upon seeing the boy move closer to him. 

Nonononono---

"Stay back, please." He warned, feeling trapped. "I do not know you."

The boy laughed raucously, voice devoid of humor but tinged with unrestrained ill intentions. Kagami feels the panic settle in upon realizing he had not armed himself with anything. 

"No? Not even familiarity?" Said the boy beneath his hoodie. Kagami could see a razor sharp smile that sent the hairs on his neck to stand on end.

"What're you doing here, Taiga. By yourself?"

Nonononono---

Haizaki found him----

The man from the bathroom---

Really him----

"Stay away! Stay awa---"

Something was sprayed to his face, and he coughed haphazardly, but too late. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "No." he said. His legs had turned to water. "No."

"Oh my. I was hoping you'd be more willing, Taiga." the voice said sadly.

The road rushed up to kiss him. Kagami tried to cry for help, but his voice was failing too.

His last thought was of Aomine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha
> 
> Halp me.
> 
> Performance task overload.
> 
> System shutting down.....
> 
> When's the next update, I wonder?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
